Error in the Wind
by gendrogen
Summary: "What's Naruto again – that show with the bouncing ninjas. Chakra? No I've never heard of it. So is this the part where you believe that I've been reincarnated into a foreign world? My name . . . it's Tenten."
1. Chapter 1

_First and only disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto

 **Basic Summary: Tenten OC-insert where OC lives as Tenten with a new purpose in life, but sporadically forgets parts of the plot**

1: (Please avoid all fans)

* * *

Do you ever just want to die? Me being _that_ girl used to joke about death. Somedays I'd theorize of my final demise, my departure would have to be big, like national news big. I'd go out with some heroic action, like stopping a mass shooter or even covering a bomb. Somedays my death would be small, minuscule, microscopic. Billions of humans would never get to know me, but a death shared with friends and family is worth remembering right? If not dying a hero I wanted to die old. Maybe I'd mother two generations and settle in a ranch filled with barn life, did I mention I was born in a city? Nonetheless I was not to die until some further far-off time, oh but how I was so very wrong. Nothing spells attention like an unruly death, but I _needed_ that attention.

People, myself included, spend so much time theorizing about death that no one actually experiences it. Well, no one from the dead can actually return and live to speak about their findings, sans Jesus and some other religious figures. Should I be afraid of this unknown? Probably. Am I actually afraid? Hell yes. I'd be lying if I told you I walked into this 'scheme' with courage. If I could I would faint, but I don't think the limits of time allow for the deceased to be personified.

Image this, you're living your life normally, whether it means working a 9-5, busting tables, or even dancing on tables, but you're used to a routine. Before the inevitable, I kept face through my role as a high school student. As a student my routine consisted of: waking, socializing with people I barely tolerated, lying about my love for everyone in school, doing some work, going home and returning to a family. This concise schedule was something I venerated day in and day out. Life's no Sims game, I'll be the first to let you known that a controlled simple life is best. Really though, who has time to live between extremes?

Drawing back to my previous moments in the world I can only describe myself as basic. I can just imagine the headlines, 'Basic girl demolished by speeding bus.' You'd think by now that human peripheral vision would evolve to pinpoint and track any form of movement. Sorry Darwin but I am in fact not the fittest.

Regarding my life, technically my previous life, I had everything laid out for me, there was no impromptu. My parents could have easily bought me the world. I screamed it, they bought it. Obviously money can't buy everything but their devotion to me is something I can truly classify as love. Also, obviously, I'm missing _this_ love. Most tend not to view death from the other perspective, that being the perspective from the deceased. Is anyone truly ready to go? The more I think about it the more I grow upset. I hated no one, to the best of my knowledge, I had a loving family, roof over my head, money, and a solid education. On the scale of life, I'd classify myself as terribly privileged. So why the hell was I chosen to leave this paradise? Maybe that's why my death hurt the most; I wasn't ready to leave . . . everything I knew . . . I wasn't. Hurt is theorized to spawn from darkness, and quite frankly I'm surrounded by a void.

Classically darkness represents all the evil and wrong-doings of humanity. Could you image a 'boogey-man' that hid in sunlight? Didn't think so, it just wouldn't have the same effect as if said creature hid in the dark. Darkness amplifies everything.

So now back to square one, I am very much dead but I'm also very much cloaked in darkness. So, am I really dead?

In actuality everything felt disheartening. Dreaming is one thing, but to experience a phenomenon is another. Sadly I do not get to press 'rest' on the game of life. I believe that the only thing keeping me sane is my religion. As cliché as it may sound religion used to dominate my life; nonetheless, religion has brought me to a couple of points regarding death.

One: after death everyone is subject to a final resting place. All my life I was taught, more-so force fed the ideologies of Heaven and Hell. Now I don't' know what to believe, all religion could be shambles for what I care. The darkness appears to harbor neither Heaven nor Hell. But, could I be resting in a medium? Almost like purgatory without others or the jurisdiction of depression. Maybe I'm just floating through the time continuum, like a phantom.

Two: Casper and every other 'ghost' was wrong. I'm not certain but I'm like 99.9% sure that ghost don't exist. Why you ask? Because I am not one of those wandering 'ghosties.' If I wasn't subject to eternal damnation I thought at least I would be able to return in a spirit form. I'd probably be watching over my family, and be the cause of those silent squeaks on the stairs at night. But haunting a locker room would be equally as satisfying, just for research reasons.

Third: did I already say I don't know what to believe? Nonetheless, I'll count it again. Now anything seems possible, it might even be plausible that I'll be reborn again like all those _Naruto_ stories I used to read. Though _used_ is a good word because my habitual actions as a teen led me straight to _Naruto_. Although now I've diluted my mind with so many of those fan stores, fanfictions I think they call them, that the actual plot has slipped my mind.

Without a measure of time this resting place of darkness has felt like an eternity. The best way to describe this feeling is like trying to count to 'ten' but pausing after 'nine' and never continuing. That sounds better; instead of being deceased I'm in an eternal pause. I'd compare myself to every loading screen of a video game, or that little bouncing logo that appears when a television goes idle.

But, my eternal thoughts were cut off by a sudden shift . . . a shift?

The deceased aren't supposed to feel movement. Wait, the dead aren't supposed to _feel_ anything in general. I'll wager my money, figuratively speaking, that this is a trick from Satan.

Oh . . . but how it wasn't. Life, life is a fickle thing. It actually turns out that the darkness I thought I was experiencing was a tunnel of sorts; and, like any other tunnel there was light at the end. Back to square one for the second time. I was supposed to be dead right? Like 'zip,' 'gone,' 'zilch,' I was supposed to have 'zero' existence. Where there is light, life finds a way. Unfortunately this tunnel was not an actual tunnel. I, a teenager deceived by death, was birthed for a second time.

If I could, I would give money to every practicing Hindu. It turns out that in the grand lottery of life Hinduism correctly guessed the principals of life after death, reincarnation. But _so_ many questions arise from this conclusion.

I'll skip the actual feeling of birth, it's weird enough having full knowledge of being born once-more, but physically feeling each contraction . . . just no. Being born as a new child meant my body, specifically my motor-skills, would not be on the same level as my mind. So, even attempting to move my arms felt like a great task. I'd given up on the idea of seeing the new world around me. But a nagging feeling pained my chest. As the seconds dragged the pressure on my chest increased. I was forgetting something wasn't I? The sounds around the hospital room diminished and it seemed as if a spotlight was placed on me. The temperature of the room created a new sensation on my skin, goosebumps. To be frank, I felt like a melting iceberg.

Eventually I followed the actions of every newborn and screamed; immediately, the pressure left my body. My infant ears picked up the different sounds coming from people around the room. A transition between rough and smooth palms patted and wiped me before I was passed around so much that I became dazed; eventually, I landed in the arms of someone who I perceived to be my mother.

Small vibrations resonated off my body until my ears deciphered that my mother was speaking, ". . . Tenten-chan, watashi no taisetsuna."

Like a fly, I felt it. Creeping around the fly lay the web-maker who clicked its grotesque pincers. Each moment that dwindled the fly squirmed, thrashed, beat it's wings, yet there was no answer. Myself? Everything in nature must abide some law so I, rivaling the fly's position, admit that I'm very much trapped.

First, what the hell? A part of me expected to be reborn into my 'usual' world and not a manga. Second, WHAT THE HELL! Out of every universe, multiverse, and possibly galaxy I was stuck with _Naruto_. I adore the series, but that's where my interest stops. Never had I fantasized about joining the ranks of the ninja militia. As a ninja in the makings my life would be limited to kill or be killed, clearly the second is no option.

A brief 'blurp' of optimism popped into my mind, I could be happy that I was successfully born. From what I remember the medical advances of this world heavily relied on chakra. The number of successful births was probably dependent on this factor alone.

To be completely honest, I stopped watching _Naruto_ after the first time skip. At most I heard about some character developments in the second part, like a bad-ass Sakura and the pseudo-villain Sasuke but my knowledge stopped there. If anything I remember Sasuke leaving Konoha, then everything becomes a blur until the very ending where the characters get caught in some genjutsu and of course Team Seven saves the world. Even from reading the spoilers my understanding of the middle portion of the _Naruto Shippuden_ is restricted. I do need a leaping off point don't I?

From what I remember, part one revolves around Team Seven. Being the main protagonist, Team Seven run into a lot of trouble, so I think I have an answer. Avoid Team Seven at all cost, I do want to live don't I?

Next, I have a 'head' start in this world because I know who I am or more importantly who I become. Tenten doesn't die so I could coast as her for the rest of my shinobi life. But, maybe I was given a second life for a reason. Do I want to influence anything? Clearly timeline Tenten couldn't do jack, but based on probability I doubt I'll be able to follow all of her actions to a 't' and make history repeat itself. Though, should history . . . does it always repeats itself . . . why does it have to? Actually I don't even know what happens before the regular series starts.

Vaguely my brain keeps shouting Sasuke at me. Damn it brain why? Sasuke was always irritable so I don't' know why he keeps popping into my mind. I doubt anything that he does or happens to him is something that I can prevent. Wait, he has a brother . . . Itachi. I'm confident that Itachi dies before the regular series starts so that might be why Sasuke acts like a prick. So, as Tenten I can do . . . nothing.

Maybe that should be my first action, to improve the 'fodder' of main timeline Tenten. Seriously, when I think about Tenten I'm often reminded of when a singer goes on stage and can't lip-synch correctly. For the lack of better words Tenten is a flop. All she did was support Team Gai, watch her teammate die, and fall on a fan. Out of all these actions falling on the fan sounds the most heroic.

I think I've found a purpose for this second life, I don't want to be useless nor do I want to live how I previously did. A new life means I can be anything, although I already know the kunoichi is my calling, more-over I can act as anything. My purpose as Tenten is to live.

* * *

After I was born my family released me into the cold streets of Konoha and forced me to live on my own and grow as an avenging ANBU member. Sadly none of that actually happened but I was led my family's house. As expected, normal baby activities occurred upon my arrival: feeding, burping, changing, yeah the unconditional love type of thing. After my first week of life I was able to open my eyes and say goodbye to darkness for forever, oh how I missed my sight. From what I've gathered my house looks somewhat average. The walls are framed with sturdy wood and the smell . . . well it's something only a house-owner could love. I'm not house-realtor but I'd describe my family as middle-class at best. To my dismay there appears to be no carpet so, you might have guessed, the entire house has either stone or wooden flooring. Had it not been cold, I would have omitted this fact but I just _had_ to be born during a winter season, February or March I presume.

After about the three month mark I was able to attach names I heard to faces, and I was crawling. I guess it's true when people claim that children can learn languages quickly because I've been able to adapt to Japanese pretty fairly. My lavish prior life only foresaw me speaking English and French, mainly with the help of google translate. Although I admit, the language barrier was kind of startling at first. Before, my father would spend countless, and I mean countless, hours trying to get a reaction from me, but during one night I awoke and suddenly I was able to comprehend his speech. Do I know where credit is due? No, but I'm sure my cognizant knowledge so far has increased my intellect past that of the _average_ infant. I Tenten am not average no?

A deep voice echoed throughout the house. Soothing, it was not, but a slight 'twinge' allowed me to distinguish it as father's, "I'm out, Ayame please feed your sister."

Father walked over to me and craned his neck to peck me on the forehead. I reached for his tan face and tried to grab his wrinkles like a saddle. Seriously if anyone were to see this man they would mistake him for a Shar Pei. Father batted his eyes at me then started for the door.

Something about father seems oddly familiar. I thought his box-shaped head and brown eyes would allow me to easily discern him as a main character in the series but I've been drawing blanks. With ease though I could tell you who he wasn't.

A thunder of steps resonated in my ears but my eyes couldn't follow the quick movements of Ayame. She barreled into father and hugged him as if he were venturing off to war. "I know daddy, I'll do my best with Tenten-chan."

I didn't even have to look at Ayame to know that she was just 'gushing' with happiness. Ayame, no older than six I think, waddled over to me and tried to stroke my hair. I, being a finicky brat at heart, attempted to bite her finger.

"Tenten bit my finger," Ayame wailed. Father cast a moot glance at Ayame almost stating 'knock it off' with his eyes. Instantly she straightened up, the only thing I could do was internally laugh.

As father was half-way out the door Ayame blurted something so quick I would have missed it had I not been paying attention, "what ramen are you making today daddy?"

"Every day is new day Ayame, one day you and little Tenten will learn that," he responded then left.

Do you know those moments when you swear you can hear a pin drop, or you can almost see something in slow motion? That's what I felt, my father inadvertently dropped some truth before he left but I was more wrapped up in what Ayame said, 'ramen.' Imagine my life as a gigantic puzzle with pieces scrambled everywhere; today, I think I just received my first 'edge' piece.

In all this _Naruto_ lore it turns out that I, Tenten, am related to the ramen guy Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. 'Has a ring to it doesn't it, Tenten the ramen girl. Honestly this feels like more of a twist than when Luke found out Leia was his sister . . . after the kiss.

In all my stupor I never realized that Ayame had wrapped me in her arms, "I'll always take care of you Tenten-chan."

Despite all the 'excitement' today I realized one important detail about my life, I am very much still an infant. As an infant I'm still dependent on others, a factor I hate, but I have no power to do anything to the current timeline or myself. It's funny almost, I've read all these fan stories of people getting sucked into the _Naruto_ world and unlocking crazy chakra abilities after birth; but here I am, a living example of what reality is. Universe where's my chakra?

Somehow here feels different though. Gush all you want but I'm starting to feel love from father and Ayame. Alas the world doesn't run on love, but instead power.

Stated previously, I infant Tenten am powerless so the best I can do is plan and form empty promises. My drive to succeed stems from the fact that I do not want to be on the sidelines, yet I don't know what shinobi life entails for me. Hell I don't even know what type of ninja I'll be. Couldn't you image me, Tenten, as a kunoichi using all of her charms? I swear I'll give myself headaches just trying to conceptualize all the stuff that's going to hit Konoha in the upcoming years.

I've come to a point where I'm just going to accept everything that's uncertain for the future. I could always slip up in my ninja studies and not end up on Team Gai. If I'm remembering correctly Team Gai held the top student of the year Neji and the '-dobe' Lee. So, in order for myself to be on Team Gai I need to be the top girl; but, this is assuming that we'll be using Team Seven as the model for each team . . . you know top girl and guy then bottom of class. Next, someone on Team Gai dies; it might as well be me so I'll need to watch my own skin. On a more personal note, I won't fall on that fan. Who cares if Temari's good, I just have to be _better_. Easier said than done though, this whole ninja thing could fail at any time.

"Tenten your stomach's growling," Ayame giggled, "I guess someone's hungry."

And I guess someone's going to be stuck in a ramen shop for the rest of her life. Ugh, I better get used to it.

* * *

 **(A/N):** I've been thinking about this 'fic' for sometime. I'm tentative to continue but I really want to tell this story. Updates may be irregular. Also, I'm really trying to keep the Teen rating so swearing will be limited.


	2. Chapter 2

**Basic Summary: Tenten OC-insert where OC lives as Tenten with a new purpose in life, but sporadically forgets parts of the plot**

2\. (Be cautious of the young)

* * *

Chakra, chakra is a funny thing. I don't know where I learned this concept but someone once said that people can't naturally perceive chakra. Thinking about it, I've been stumped as to how a limited number of _Naruto_ shinobi can actually sense chakra. I mean the stuff is everywhere, literally chakra is the make-up of everything that lives so why can't something so intertwined in everything not be sensed? To me chakra should be like air; everyone can feel a breeze so chakra sensing _should_ be that easy as well. But, my inward battle of 'how' chakra should be versus how it 'actually' is is a schism I've been facing for some months now.

To give a reference I'll detail my first experience with chakra. It was about two weeks after my first birthday and I was curled up in my bed. In the middle of the night I felt a chilled finger gliding up and down my spine, but at the time I thought it was Ayame. It wasn't until I felt an absence of weight behind the force that I started to panic; but, I was caught. If I could parallel it to anything I'd say that it felt like being stuck in a dream and trying to wake-up, but coming to the realization that actually waking was just a dream. It might be called lucid dreaming. Nonetheless the finger expanded, such that it covered my entire body, and waves of sweat escaped my pores, gross. That sensation is what chakra feels like.

To the foreign eye chakra appears to be 'everything,' almost like a god-styled figure, but essentially in _Naruto_ it only makes things live. Simply without chakra there is no 'me.' Scary to think how something with so much power can be so easily accessed.

So far I think my reactions to chakra come from my ability to adapt to it. Over the nights I've woken both father and Ayame, I've even prompted them to get a doctor to inspect me. To no avail, the doctor classified me as chakra sensitive. Just like that, I'm setting up my shinobi life for failure.

Before I could react to her steps, Ayame burst into my room and began rummaging through my clothes. "It's every six hours right daddy?" she questioned.

I heard a low 'hmm' in the distance but accepted that father was agreeing with Ayame. Ayame removed first my pants but then shirt so she could lather me with cream.

"Ninja," I blurted to my sister. Ayame only shook her head and began rubbing the cream on my back. Ever since she started the academy I'd pester, more-so attempted, to get her to speak of her experience. I'm pretty sure that each academy student takes some oath of silence because she'd never tell me anything, not even the little, unimportant, boring details.

"I've never heard of a child with chakra sensitivity. You just have to be special Tenten-chan," Ayame smiled. I merely nodded and tried to look noble. During the doctor's visit he labeled me as grade eight stimulant, meaning any and every form of chakra would mess with me.

Being chakra sensitive is basically like having ninja hives. Instead of bees, my 'allergies' flare up with chakra, and guess what the main weapon of this world is? Each of my reactions begins with an itch, it's always an itch. The sensation can start anywhere, need it be my knees or earlobes, nevertheless my body grows agitated each time it starts.

The doctor never stated why I have these types of reactions, or 'flare-ups' as I call them, but he tried to instill some goodwill into my family by saying that my flare-ups would be a useful skill if I were to be a detection ninja. You could say my potential is on a Jean Grey level. However, I'm finding it hard to believe that the doctor came up with inconclusive results, so I've reached for my own conclusion. If I remember correctly, Kakashi or another teacher stated that chakra-coils develop when children are young. So if applied to me, my irritating could stem from expanding coils. I'm pretty sure one of the Konoha rookies couldn't use ninjutsu because of under-developed coils. Who's to say that my coils aren't over-developing?

My little theory about my coils naturally led me to chakra sensing. If I'm reacting as such to chakra couldn't I turn this reaction into some form of sensing? Chakra's as much a matter as oxygen so people should be able to feel it. Naturally, everyone should be sensor but something stops people from getting in-tune with this sense. But this theory of mine is a lot less developed than others. Simply, if you believe that you can sense chakra then you _can_ sense chakra. From this 'launch-point' my reactions towards charka would imply that I'm starting to sense others like father and Ayame.

Although all my ideas are well . . . just theories, I can't dwell on them too much. There's not much you can do with theory, facts drive the world. Fact, I am still a child but I've progressed through infancy. One can only soil herself so much before she becomes frustrated.

If I hadn't guessed it already, the passing of my first birthday made it evident that my family was struggling economically. The only gift I received was a 'tastier' bowl of ramen. But, I did manage to make father cry by mentioning mother. No I didn't mention her name, for I don't' know that woman's name, but just a slight remembrance of her was enough to make father wilt like a flower.

Have you ever seen an adult cry? Something about it is always unsettling. I still don't know the extent of father's relationship with mother, nor do I care to know now, but one of them must have messed up seriously if her name makes him distraught. Though, I don't think he expected me realize she wasn't here. Seriously, it's like she darted out my life after I left the womb.

Father began pacing around the house, "electrical, heating, telephone . . . bills upon bills." He placed the papers on the table and rubbed his temples. "Tenten have you been playing with the water again?"

Que, action! I wiggled out of Ayame's arms, still pants-less, and waddled up to father. To my dismay this walking 'thing' had been harder than expected to re-learn. I looked into father's eyes and smiled while cupping my hands. No one can resist the cuteness of a child. Father smiled then patted my head. I wish I could've taken a picture of Ayame's expression.

Ayame, her jaw possibly reaching the floor, tried to mutter something, "b-but father."

Father looked on and gave Ayame an expression saying 'what do you do.' I took this chance to wink at my stunned sister. Though, in the back of my mind something emanated. Was I wrong to place myself so high on a pedestal? Here my family was, struggling with bills, and all I could do was waste resources and hope for more gifts for my birthday. I searched myself for an answer: possible child angst, no. Resent against mother, no. Some people are born entitled.

Without thinking, words escaped my lips in fracture Japanese, "d-day." Silly me-

"October 10th," Ayame responded. Shit.

Again, another pin could be heard dropping from miles away. Behold, the events of the _Naruto_ plot began today. I don't know where this fear came from but somehow I was trembling. Father grasped me and placed me on his lap.

Sure I've been through death and can live to say, squabble actually, that reincarnation exist but I do _still_ fear death. No-one's invincible yet so many will lose their lives today. Maybe it's the guild rising in me, or the fact that I can't do anything. I have all this information, but it's as good as useless now. Trapped, almost like dropping something valuable like your phone or glass. That's the best way I can describe this feeling.

I can't articulate how terrified I was from the transition of dinner to bed. I screamed, fussed and even tried to cry but father dutifully placed me in my bed, "restless aren't you Tenten? Come. I'm sure you'll sleep well." No, no, absolutely not. Run for the hills man.

Slowly a sheet of darkness overtook the sky and the influence of the sun departed from the village. Individual shadows merged into darkness but I, I tossed and turned in bed. My flare-ups couldn't distract me from the looming terror about to be unleashed on Konoha.

It started at night . At the stroke of midnight, almost like Cinderella, I heard a 'boom.' But this fairytale holds not pleasantries. Eventually _it_ hit. An orange presence roused me to rise but an immense weight kept me plastered in my sheets. I searched the darkness of my room but found no answer. Instantly a bubbling sound echoed throughout my room. Pop. Pop. Pop. My toes, it started with my toes. Orange bubbles formed at my feet and crept up my body. This sensation was mesmerizing, yet at the same time deathly frightening. The bubbles stopped and re-formed at the base of my chest, heat quickly amplified their pressure. I opened my mouth to scream but a gurgle of saliva was all that escaped. In my desperation I tried one last approach to reach my family; I was to alert them with my chakra. I tried to feel their chakra but instantly I knew my mistake. The figure on my chest grew teeth and black smokey eyes. A low growl rumbled from it. .

It snarled in a hushed tone, _"Hate. Kill. Hate. I will kill you. You all deserve death. Perish through my judgment. All will fall to the embodiment of hate, monger of fear, incarnate of malice. All will die. Kill. Hate. Kill."_

This feeling of . . . pure evil, hatred, disgust, it silenced me. I can't move, I can't see, nor can I breathe. I can feel myself slipping into a stairway. Atop sits a grim, reaching for my life. It's bony finger hanging inches away from my chest. Below rests eternity, how it would make for a pleasant fall.

"Tenten wake up!" Ayame screamed.

My eyes shot open and my entire body rose as I inhaled deeply. Father slammed into my room, ash covering his face, and quickly scooped me into his arms. "Ayame gather anything of value, we need to move now!"

I felt like I was flowing, probably from the scrambling of father, but when I _actually_ awoke I couldn't take my eyes off . . . anything. The first of my senses to be attacked was my sense of smell. Even in the halls of my house I could take in the scent of burnt flesh and charcoal. My eyes darted out the window to sights of despair: a man separated at the waist, a woman killed along with her unborn fetus, even the severed head of a child no older than Ayame.

In an instant, Ayame and father were outside running in the main streets. They left not a moment too soon because our house collapsed upon itself and began to catch fire . . . that could have been me. The sheer panic in the streets was worse than anything I've ever experience. It was as if all my senses screamed for me to 'panic' or 'drop dead.' Funny though, the manga never depicted the raw feel of helplessness of Konoha during the Nine-tail's attack. Had I just been reading the panels, I would have thought that the attacks were over quickly.

In all actuality, the attack was drawn-out. If I had to guess the duration I'd say that it'd been three to four hours. All this time just contributes to prolonged suffering. What is suffering? Is it the loss of a house? No. Perhaps it's the sight of a mother clutching her still-born child in a deserted street? Closer. Actually it could be a boy watching both his parent's in action being annihilated by a beast. I never actually saw the face of the beast, but it's growl was enough to give me a mental image. I think the worst part of this entire day is that I'll always remember it for the rest of my life. You can't un-see death.

* * *

Thinking back to that night I can't remember when the attacks stopped. All I can really remember is the damage and, as odd as it may seem, the weather. Mind you, _that_ night had no 'walk in a park' feeling. If my memory serves correct, the clouds were dense and the air . . . it was something new. Of course humans can't taste air but sometimes it has a certain feeling, like when it's about to rain, you can just _sense_ a dilution of the winds. Nevertheless, the morning after was, for a lack of a better term, rough. Oddly, father thought it was appropriate to bring Ayame and myself out of the 'shelter' we ran to during the attack and into the streets.

I think I've found a better term for the morning after, hell on Earth. Literally, as soon as father placed one foot outside the putrid smell of ripe feces and exposed fish smacked me in the face. My gag came out as little more than a cough. Hordes of youth lined street sidewalks, either sitting or standing, in attempts to find lost family members. After observing them a grim thought crossed my mind, they were to be the future of Konoha's orphanage.

It seemed like father was walking for a _long_ time. Did he really cover this much ground yesterday? Maybe he was a ninja. Maybe I just can't comprehend distances; I am just barely older than a year. As father continued I noticed a distinct change in the houses, wealth. After every two to three blocks walked the houses either diminished in size or had drastic changes to their color schemes and materials. For instance, some houses near our 'shelter' were about three stories high and were coated in hues of red, purple, or orange. They just screamed 'lavish.' Also note, these houses were the least damages. Flashing back to present time, the houses surrounding my family were at the tallest one story, two every so often, and each was either colored black or blue, no variation between either colors. Just from scoping my little head around, I could tell that thousands of houses, business projects, and stores were destroyed. To be exact, lower-class establishments were destroyed. Easily, any nation could conquer Konoha at this moment.

Eventually father passed the family ramen shop and miraculously it was untouched, guess even the Kyuubi has a thing for ramen. Our house was a different story. The last sight I remember of it yesterday was that it was collapsing; oh, and collapse it did. When father tried to step up to the front entrance he almost fell through the flooring. The entire thing looked like mash potatoes. Lumps and lumps of ash covered the base of the building, while blackened wood layered the top. Father placed me in Ayame's arms I think to comfort her; after all, she was crying 'buckets'. Father began poking around the ash and soot, but for what? Your guess is as good as mine. He reached the remains of his room and started on a set of hand signs. I barely heard him say "sealing" over the sound of Ayame's tears. I just had to interject.

"Ninja," I screeched. Ayame tried to stop sniffling.

"D-dad, wha-what are yo-o-ou doing?" Ayame whimpered.

Father cocked his head at both of us but began walking. He passed Ayame and I before providing a response, "some things need to be saved for the future. Preserve the past to create a better tomorrow."

Ugh, old many speak. I scrunched my face and I think he saw this because he snatched me out Ayame's arms and began tickling me.

"But, what about the house?" Ayame questioned.

"What . . . about the house," father responded.

Ayame seemed more concerned than I about our living conditions, but it is expected. She lived there for six years so it's only natural she'd create some form of attachment.

"I'm sure we can stay in the 'shelter' from yesterday for some time," father said. He nodded, "the people who run that place are family friends, just don't pester them. Tradition runs as deep as roots in that place."

Damn, we'll be staying with the Aburame. I can't do it, I hate bugs. By the time father arrived at the 'shelter' I tried my hardest to conceptualize life with the Aburame. Hour upon hour, I'd be living with vampire-like bugs. Potentially, they'd be crawling up and down my skin when I slept.

For a clan who live with insects, the Aburame house looks, well it doesn't look as if it belongs to the clan. The place that my family's been calling 'shelter' is actually a series of houses encased by a huge white wall, acting as fence to the entire area. The houses stretch for the better part of a kilometer, alas these are only assumptions. Eventually the rows of brown houses build up into one large central housing unit. Unique to each house is a wooden deck, with small amounts of steps, leading to the actual house.

As father walked towards the main house, shaped in the form of a 'u,' inhabitants from different houses peeked out from their doors almost as if they were attempting to spy on us. 'Attempting' because none of this process seemed shinobi-like. But, their small covert attempt allowed me to catch glimpses of the clan members. For one, every man, woman, and child had the same hairstyle consisting of long hair in a bob fashion. It was also interesting to see that everyone had the same hair color, brown, and eye color, milky-white. By now I would have expected to hear bugs whizzing around, or even see clusters of trees but no such things transpired. Maybe the Aburame just keep their insects well hidden?

When our family reached the main household a different family approached us. Father placed me on the ground and began to bow to the family. I, heavily confused, refused to follow his action until I felt Ayame's heavy hand slap me to the ground.

"The Hyuga aren't just _anyone_ ," Ayame whispered to me."

Well damn. So, I've been dealt a positive and negative. Pro: I won't be sleeping with bugs, con: I have the possibility of being observed every waking-hour.

"Please rise," and mature man said. I assume the man speaking to be the head of the entire Hyuga clan. He looked 'hardy' in the face, almost as if his skin was embedded with stone. His look actually came off as intimidating and scary, I couldn't meet his gaze so I cocked my head up at the clouds.

"Thank you for housing my family Hiashi-san," father said. Father then nodded to a replica-image of Hiashi placed to his left. This 'Hiashi' clone had a son, no older than myself, while the Hiashi in front of us had only a pregnant wife.

"I believe there is not enough of my gratitude for your teachings," Hiashi said.

Ayame interjected, "I'm sorry but our father was ninja!"

The 'Hiashi' clone chuckled and began to speak, "your father was among the greats. Arguably he used the lightning-release like no other in our land. Do you ever wonder why he's so agile, even in his old age?"

Father created a pouting look, but then laughed sensing the light mood in the air. The clone seemed . . . different.

"Thank you Hizashi," Hiashi stated dissolving the banter.

Hm, turns out that the clone was in fact not a clone, go figure!

Hiashi continued, "How long?"

"No more than four years, or enough time for us to relocate," father replied. Hiashi simply nodded his head, signifying his approval.

"Do you remember _our_ rules?" Hiashi questioned. He cast a quick glance at me, I don't' think he expected an infant to pick up on his suspect nature. It was like he was always weary of something.

Father bowed once more, but was cut off by the child in Hizashi's arms. The child began squirming and thrashing it's chubby arms. Eventually he fell, but miraculously he landed on his feet with little struggle. Ninja from the womb. He reached out to touch my shoulder.

"I have a request," Hizashi stated. Both father and Hiashi looked on. "Four years is a long time, but per the actions of Neji, almost as a payment for your time in-tangent with your teachings, the Hyuga clan will teach both your daughters if Tenten is sworn to Neji."

"I assume you mean basic instruction, and nothing divulging into clan territory?" father questioned.

"Yes," Hizashi replied. He looked at his brother, who only nodded in approval.

"I am interested as to why you chose Tenten, a clan girl would satisfy no-more than her," father stated.

"Think of it as homage to you," Hizashi said clearly in an attempt to flatter.

On reaction I jerked my shoulder away from Neji and stuck out my tongue, this only caused each family to laugh.

"Children," Hizashi smiled.

How I hate gender roles.

* * *

 **(A/N)** : FML, this was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but my brain decided to fall suspect to a migraine. Uploading times now look like Tuesday's and Thursday's, but that could always change.

Gratitude: Thank you to everyone who reviews, favorites, follows, or reads this story. Please continue to support this work. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Basic Summary: Tenten OC-insert where OC lives as Tenten with a new purpose in life, but sporadically forgets parts of the plot**

3: (I never enjoy feasts)

* * *

"When I grow big, I'll become the strongest Hyuga to fight in Konoha's ranks. I'll fight with honor and dignity. I'll fight for each in the branch houses. I, the people's champion . . . no I'll be a representation of all the Hyuga," Neji stated.

I rolled my eyes, it's not like I've heard this before. Yeah right. "Honor this, respect that, put the Hyuga on – blah, blah, blah. Every day you ramble like this Neji, for the sake of all humanity find a new topic," I cried.

For the better part of an hour Neji had my ear. Every morning it had been like this. He'd proclaim to all his woes _who_ he was going to defeat and just _how_ great he would be. From my tally so far, no one's ass is safe from kid Neji.

"What about me?" I questioned. I walked over to Neji and pushed on his forehead. This spot, directly between his eyebrows and above the bridge of his nose, was something I self-titled the 'Neji-spot.' No this wasn't a Hyuga blind spot, nor a pressure point, but I tricked Neji into believing it was his birth mark.

"Stop it!" Neji cried. I, being the devilish reincarnate of a five-year old, continued to pester Neji. It was only just.

"You blabber to me all morning about destiny and _now_ you don't want to play," I proclaimed, my arms wailing in the air.

Neji tumbled over from my pressure but quickly gathered himself, "It's not destiny, its _fate_. There's a difference."

My expression didn't change, "please explain."

Neji sat down, crossing his legs. Oh how I've messed up . . . long winded Neji. "Destiny can always change. Think of it like a river with twist and turns. You and I are simple water molecules, if the river twists then it spills. Likewise we, the water, can spill out from the river."

"Bor-ing!" I cried.

Neji paid me no mind but continued his little lecture. "If we assume that life represents the river, than each twist, turn, and spill, symbolizes changes to life, or destiny. Fate behaves in no such manner. Fate will always occur."

"Just like how your fate is me. Take me Neji," I teased.

No matter the intellect of a kid-genius my style of humor always went above Neji's head. Though, how common is it for children to know euphemisms?

"I'm . . . confused by your request," Neji stated. I waived him off.

"This is boring. Isn't there anything fun to do? I can't stay locked in this nursery," I said, practically bouncing up and down. I twirled around the enclosure and imagined I was somewhere, anywhere, else.

True to my words, the nursery housing Neji and I held a 'humdrum' aura. The walls, colored a light black, certainly held some 'melan' and too much 'choly' for my taste. Nothing in the room really stood out besides those walls. Had I been older, I would have sworn the wallpaper was yellow, perhaps this would have provided an incentive for me to eat it.

"You've been here for four years Tenten-sama. Shouldn't you already expect what to know?" Neji questioned.

The 'expect what to know' was just code for read a book. My four years in the Hyuga estate had not been pleasant. First, I was separated from my family. The rational was that because I was sworn to Neji I was to spend my childhood with him until I reached academy age. Then I was to slowly wane from his presence. But, I was not provided explanation about this notion. If I were to guess I'd say that the Hyuga want Neji to remember pleasantries about me. If his childhood was good then he would remember me as 'good.' If not, well you get the picture.

Second, if not training, the main leisure activity for every Hyuga was reading. Don't mistake me I love a good book, and on a minor level my fruit-assorted fanfiction collection, but I doubt the Hyuga's ever heard of the word 'fiction.' A simple bed time story for a Hyuga child consisted of great Konoha sieges, or factual tales about ancient shinobi leaders. It's no feat, but I can recite a concise detailing of the first shinobi war starting with Hashirama and _ending_ with Hashirama. At first these war stories seemed interesting, I mean who wouldn't want to hear about a bad-ass Tsunade, but one can only hear so much about death before being closed off to it.

Almost from the moment I stepped foot at the estate, the Hyuga groomed me to be a ninja. How could I put it . . . the training I'm receiving from them doubles as 'pre-' academy training. True to his word, Hiashi thrusted me into different training regiments as soon as father and Ayame left. The clan as a whole physically trains together; the Hyuga believe that simple things, like running or sparring, promote unity. I'd be lying if I stated that this practice was wrong, of course what I didn't know was that everyone trained together. I said it twice, let me elaborate. Because everyone practices together, everyone must perform the same tasks as the strongest, that being Hiashi. It's a basic mentality really, you're only as strong as your weakest link. Simple but annoying. What this meant for me was that I was to run three miles each morning. Following the run I'd perform basic academy-esque taijutsu, for the Hyuga were keen on keeping family techniques secrets. But, I was allotted a retired academy instructor to correct my form. Finally after all this, in addition to light strength training, I was to attend 'class' with Neji. To my knowledge 'class' was always titled 'class' because details alone could not summarize the profound nature of the course.

Ayame fared worse than I. No, the workouts didn't demolish her but her demise came from within. She, being such a sweet girl, didn't possess a backbone. She was no ninja. The Hyuga could drill all the technique work and exercises into her but her heart wasn't in the right place. Father told me she fainted when the Hyuga explained what being a 'ninja' truly entailed.

That's another thing about the Hyuga, there was no sugar-coating the truth. From the womb most were expected to join the shinobi ranks; although, that's not to say that all actually joined. I remember during my first 'class' the instructor stated that everyone seated in the room wouldn't become a shinobi. Two years later more than half of my class quit and settled for non-shinobi clan life. Contrary to popular belief, or the anime and manga, just because one lives in a ninja clan does not mean he _must_ become shinobi. I was shocked to learn how much toil was involved to maintain the estate.

"Come Tenten," Neji stated.

He, being a gentleman, took my hand and led me out the nursery. We passed through two sets of sliding doors before stepping out into a mid-summers day. No other commotion had risen around us besides the sound of a bell.

"This is only the second sound Neji," I said, halting in the process. Neji jerked back a bit then spun to face me. "You're always early."

Seeing no reasoning in my words Neji continued on the pebbled path. I sighed and followed. I was outside so why not have fun? As Neji continued on in front of me I trailed by skipping, hopping, even flipping behind him. All being actions I could never perform skillfully in my former life.

"Must you always," Neji interjected. I stuck out my tongue and ran in front of him. Maybe, with a sliver of hope, he would chase after me. I turned and grimaced as he walked slower, jerk.

"No running in the halls," a voice seethed.

Without knowing it I had ran into the 'class' building and almost trampled my teacher. I slightly bowed my head, "sorry Anichi." Was I sorry, not really, I actually wish I had run over teacher.

"Your apology is . . . not accepted," Anichi said.

Incarnate of the devil, most commonly known as Anichi, was a grandeur woman compared to Hyuga standards. Her torso and arms too long, her neck and legs too thin, ideally she was no man's dream. I doubt I'd guess her age correctly; though, according to Hizashi she taught him and she was the best.

I looked around my classroom and noticed an even larger departure of Hyuga children. Remaining in the class were Neji, myself, and three others. I paid no mind to the other three. Our enclosure, better than the nursery, had splotches of color: a dab of green here, possibly even a red circle on the ceiling. No writing was on the board, nor did any of us students carry books. The Hyuga based their teachings on oral tradition, this possibly to hinder information being stolen but it also provides a sense of cohesiveness. Through learning like their forefathers the Hyuga's inadvertently venerate their culture.

As soon as the last student arrived Anichi began. "Fifth," her voice cut through silence.

Instinctively Neji was the first to reply, "molding begins at the base. Without a base there is no chakra." Anichi didn't nod or show any sign of approval, she only continued.

"Detail the process of molding chakra," she stated.

To the average person chakra molding would seem like a long and strenuous process. He or she might state that You have to first be in touch with your body, possibly through meditation, and feel something flowing through you. Maybe this was correct.

"Each individuals process to mold chakra is unique. It's impossible to describe one method due to the variety that exist. Simply _he_ must know _himself_ ," I called.

This time Anichi did nod. My initial fore-thoughts of chakra were wrong. Before studying with the Hyuga I would have sided with the 'average-person' about chakra. Just from watching each character train in the series surely chakra acted like a sort of internal liquid. Chakra must have been something used only by those cognizant right? True to my suspicions, the Hyuga _did_ instruct that chakra requires forms of cognizant-knowledge; for example, you must be aware of its presences before drawing upon it. This step, most crucial to the shinobi process, is what separates shinobi from civilians. But the Hyuga ventured further from just 'knowing' about chakra. They followed a doctrine stating that people don't need to draw upon chakra to mold it. Huh? So what about all that mental concentration needed to activate it? 'Nadal' To the Hyuga chakra doesn't act like a river or any sort of flowing device, chakra is just a device intertwined with the body's systems. Basically, if you can breathe then you can use chakra. Drawing upon said chakra differs not from it's make-up; in short, to execute techniques an increase of chakra flow is required meaning that the user must be 'aware.' The main concept to all of the Hyuga beliefs is mental strenght, but they seldom admit that chakra control helps the execution of chakra-based techniques.

"The twelfth," Anichi said.

This time a soft voice, almost like an oceanic breeze, sounded in the room, "depletion arises from a lack of mental, physical, or complete strain of the body. However, it's more rational to explain depletion as a one's reserves well . . . depleting."

The only problem I have with the Hyuga's belief is that they don't take into account that shinobi can actually experience chakra depletion, and that chakra is not a limitless source. I guess they just think that with enough chakra control, anyone can overcome chakra exhaustion.

"Flow," Anichi cried. All of us began to channel our chakra. Had we executed any jutsu they would all be grossly over-saturated with chakra. Anichi activated her byakugan and glared at each of us. Sometimes she would stop on an individual or look like she was staring holes into one's chest.

My own molding process was not complex. I always began by imaging a cup spilling over my head. The overflow of the cup, running from my head to my toes, was my chakra. There was no inverse-flow or circulation to my molding.

"Tenten to the front," Anichi instructed. I began to move but she only shouted more commands, "also continue to maintain your chakra."

When I arrived to the front she handed me a thin strip of cloth and an eraser. I covered my eyes with the cloth. "Hit Neji," she bellowed.

To an onlooker this might seem strange. A five year old girl throwing erasers at classmates, what shinobi training was this? But shinobi instruct to look underneath the underneath; or, I could have accidentally mentioned my sensing ability to Neji one day. Blabber mouth. Once the Hyuga learned that I could 'feel' chakra, they offered to correctly instruct me in the art of sensing. Who am I kidding, they strongly obliged that I learn how to sense, Hiashi even gave me some scrolls to read about documented Konoha sensors and their importance during the second shinobi war. Sensing blindfolded is no different than squinting and trying to pinpoint light. Even now, trying to distinguish Neji's signature, I could mentally see four 'blurps' of chakra energy flickering. I tossed the eraser to the signature farthest to my left and inwardly rejoiced when I heard Neji wince. Although I can't fully distinguish chakra signatures, through spending enough time with Neji I was able to 'guestimate' his. For example, when I attempt to sense, everyone's signature appears blue in my mind yet Neji's appears as a gray-ish blue. Though I'd hardly label myself a competent sensor.

"Everyone to the front," Anichi said. She slapped down paper onto her desk, papyrus maybe, and began separating it into five parts. "Explain."

I just wish she would speak in full sentences.

This time a male voice answered Anichi's call. In all honesty I thought he would be the first to leave, but resilience is something worked on not taught. "Why? The Hyuga don't rely on nature transformation. That would make use weak," he seethed.

"This is all very true but a shinobi should be able to recognize each element. Nonetheless as Hyuga you all should be able to disengage elemental shinobi. Your next assignment will be to investigate your designated nature affinity," Anichi said. She placed her hand on a strip of the paper and instantly it became damp. "The correlations: water-dampness, lighting-wrinkles, earth-dust, wind-cuts, fire-ash. I suspect none of you will have two."

Neji was the first to test, as soon as he placed his hand on the paper it turned to ash. Following Neji, the three other Hyuga children all tested and got water. I was the last, at first the paper didn't react which prompted me to use more chakra. Finally it burst into hundreds of little shreds, similar to confetti.

"That's a rarity in Konohagakure. Are you sure you're not from Suna," Anichi attempted to tease.

"Positive," I replied. Come to think of it, the main wind release users that I remember are Naruto and Temari, the latter I refuse to lose to. If I am to change Tenten then I need to start with new ideas of a fighting a style. Who knows, maybe I could become a wind user.

The third bell of the day rang indicating our class had come to an end. All of us students bowed to Anichi and continued out into an open walk-way but here was where we split. The other three Hyuga children were not to follow Neji nor I, I assume they're returning to the working-branch house. I tailed Neji to his next lesson, physical training via spar, but stopped before entering the next house. Conditions set by Hiashi barred me from actually witnessing Hyuga spars, thus I was given a spot to sit thirty-five feet from the entrance of the sparring house. Thirty-feet placed me completely outside next to a 'Konoha' tree. But, the Hyuga were generous enough to provide me with two pillows at my post.

Being about ten yards away, one can only see so much from spars but I'll attempt to detail my view. Spars initiated by the Hyuga follow some sort of guideline or tradition. For instance,attire is restricted to a white undershirt and hakama creating an illusion that everyone is either floating ghosts or. . . well floating ghosts. Also every member performs unified stretches. Next, members of similar age and stature are paired to _actually_ spar but sparring occurs one at a time. This so that others members can provide critiques. The next parts are blurbs to me but usually I can detail two figures expending blue chakra from their palms; maybe this is the technique they don't want me to know of. For all I know their secret technique could be some form of medical jutsu. Hell, Neji never even described to me what the byakugan is or how Anichi can activate it constantly, all I know is that Hyuga's can practically see everything.

As like all spars, I closed my eyes and attempted to practice sensing. I quickly picked up disturbances in Neji's signature. The irregular jumps of it must mean he's sparring. I tried spreading my senses to the others in the building but I couldn't pinpoint anything, everything felt hazy. The small buzz circling Neji is who I perceive to be his opponent. Disgruntled, I sighed and caught Hiashi staring me down. Even from this distance, his scowl was easy to pick up. He knows right?

* * *

"Neji I swear if you take any longer I'll cut your hair," I screamed. He might as well be a kunoichi with all the time he wastes.

"You should strive to look your best, any number of high ranking officials could be attending tonight," he retorted. I responded by rolling my eyes.

Very true, tonight was nothing to scoff at because Hinata had turned four, or was she five? Crap. Anyway Neji and I were her esteemed guest and were to make-up a fraction of the Hyuga asked to support her on her big day. Following Neji's spar, Hiashi whisked both of us back to the nursery to get ready. To my surprise, two blue and white kimonos had been laid on our beds. Throughout all of my time with the Hyuga I've yet to see Hinata. She's somewhat of a national treasure; the fairest of them all, a princess with equity, sheltered for who knows how long, yes that was Hinata.

"Come Tenten," Neji said bursting out the bathroom. Like many times, I trailed him as we stepped into the outside of the Hyuga estate. Dusk was setting on all of Konoha but a breeze began to pick up. Changing winds.

We entered the main compound of the estate and I-I, my mouth dropped. Lavish was an understatement. The walls, the walls were the first thing to pique my interest. They were coated in a deep velvet and held gold ornaments varying from the shapes of stars to petite crescent moons. One central banner, hanging on the furthest wall from Neji and I, depicted kanji reading 'may the sun that stirs all shinobi shine on Hinata.' I glanced to the center of the room where a long table sat. The white cloth draping the table solely amplified the assortments of food on it. Goose, dumplings, onigiri, and melon where a few of the many pleasantries sitting atop the surface.

"Please step this way," a guide instructed. The guide stationed us to our seats but I was surprised to see that we were the first to arrive.

I was about to snap at Neji about our early arrival but I was cut off by a familiar voice, "Tenten-chan." I barely identified the voice as Ayame before she crashed into me.

"Sister," I managed to cough out. It'd been five months since I last had a formal conversation with her. Though a relatively small structure, people can be easily evaded in the Hyuga estate.

"Father's here as well," she stated. I looked closer at her and noticed a hitai around her neck.

"H-how old are you?" I stumbled.

Ayame protruded her neck making her hitai more visible. "Eleven. You don't know how grateful I am to the Hyuga for allowing me to graduate early."

Again I stumbled on my words, "but you're . . . are you actually a ninja?"

She nodded.

I heard no one around the estate mentioning Ayame's graduation; she left a year early so one would think that act alone would raise incentive to mention her name. It's somewhat hard to believe she became a genin. Ayame doesn't particularly 'reek' shinobi; frankly, she seems the most susceptible to die during a mission. Damn.

I managed to blurt out something sounding close to the word 'team' causing Ayame to ramble about her shinobi experience. I was only half listening because the entrance of the ruling family caught my eye. Ayame mentioned somethings about a twelve year old genin on her team training her to be a medic-nin, though her second teammate and sensei remained ambiguous. I nodded my head in agreement but I was transfixed by the sight of the Hyuga clan-heads. First walked in a tiny girl, Hinata, decorated in a deep purple kimono with gold accents. Her hair was up-done and held together with pins. Overall the look enhanced her 'cuteness.' Next strode in Hiashi, his wife, members of the Hyuga council, then Hizashi. The last figure to enter and sit at the table was the Hokage. As fate had it be he sat next to me. Instantly Neji rose and bowed to the man, I waved causing Ayame to frown at me.

As soon as everyone was seated Hiashi rose and spread his arms. "Honored guest, I invite you today to feast with me as we celebrate the successor to the Hyuga clan, Hinata. To princess Hinata," he roared.

Following his lead everyone rose and cheered towards Hinata. She appeared frightened at first from all this noise and reached to hide behind her father's robe. Gradually she nudged herself to the front-end of the table for all to see. Following our cheers, a small number of delegates were called upon to speak about their connections to Hinata. I don't mean to be rude but as soon as the first began to speak I zoned out. I turned my focus towards the Hokage. Sheesh, he could rival father in the 'wrinkle' department.

I could think of nothing more to do so I attempted to pester the Hokage, "Hokage-sama, I'm rare you know."

He shifted slightly so that I could see the grin forming on his face. "How so?"

"I have a wind affinity. I bet even _you_ don't have that," I smiled.

He nodded, "that's rare in this land. But I'm the master of five releases." He stuck his palm in my face to emphasize his words.

I tried to think of my rebuttal but I was cut off by the clatter of plates and the ruckus of a feast.

"Would you . . . would you teach me Hokage-sama?" I questioned.

He nodded, maybe in approval, though I think he just chose not to hear me. Before I was able to stack my plate with the food Hizashi rose and signified that he was to speak.

"As you all know, today marks the birth of our esteemed clan successor Hinata. But, I would personally like to present the main house family with a gift to show my commitment to our clan's future." He removed a scroll from his side and walked to a standing Hiashi. "Brother do you accept?"

"I accept," Hiashi stated.

There are moments in life in which we all wish we could pause, or even rewind and relive so that another outcome can occur. Sometimes this moment is something we wish to fast-forward from. Think of yours, perhaps it's a moment that caused extreme pain, anguish, or even grief. It could be those few pleasantries in life that provide boundless amounts of happiness. For me, well, I can't say.

In an instant everything changed. Truth number one, Hiashi's head was on the floor. Truth number two, the Hokage's sleeping. Truth number three, the feast ended.

I heard a slight ringing. Ayame, her voice was cutting through all the commotion, "Tenten we need to move now!"

My body fell limp. An extreme coldness phased through my body forcing me to remain plastered in my seat. Everything was happening too fast, my eyes couldn't keep up. Bodies were rolling around the table, shinobi with foreign shaped hitai were spilling into the room, fighting broke out between these foreign ninja and the Hyuga, the damn god amongst all shinobi was asleep, and Neji, shit I lost Neji.

"Neji," I wailed, my voice too hoarse for anyone to hear. I swiveled my head but this only confused me more. If I was to sit, I was to die. I flattened myself to the floor and began to crawl towards an exit. I was half-way out but then I saw Neji flash across my face and run down a hall towards the dormitory corridors of the building. These are the moments that make or break you. My only option was to follow.

I stalked towards the path Neji had taken and hid behind a door separating the hallway and the bedroom. The first thing I could register was shouting.

"How could you!" a voice wailed.

"Father stop," another added.

The wooden floor creaked in the adjacent room. "You all, you always resented me," a third voice yelled.

I closed my eyes and Neji's chakra signature instantly slammed into my head. Using my discrete ninja skills, I peered into the room and attempted to blend into the shadows. The voices from the room could only provide so much insight unto the scene unraveling before my eyes. Neji was curled on the ground, inches away from his father's feet. Hizashi, covered in blood, strained his body in an upright position. I couldn't tell if he was in remorse or laughing. Hinata's mother stood a few feet from both males and slipped into a fighting stance.

"You couldn't Genki," Hizashi stated.

"Certainly I would. Tell me did Hiashi ever describe to you how the seal works?" Genki stated. She began a series of hand seals; simultaneously, Hizashi's forehead began to glow.

"Release," Genki screamed.

"That tickled," Hizashi laughed. Was that all to this seal? It was supposed to tickle a foe? I don't know how to feel. Hizashi stepped over Neji and strode so he was inches from Genki. "Shocked? Tell me are you surprised? This caste system of the Hyuga only creates discord. How is love supposed to arise from this system? Hiashi was always wrong."

"I figured as much," Genki sighend, placing a hand on Hizashi's head. "You've been tricked . . . no, controlled. Tell me who corrupted you."

"What do you speak of sister," Hizashi stated.

Genki continued, "no branch member can resist the Main's juinjutsu. Was it Kumo?"

Hizashi shook.

"I figured as much. Fortunately Konoha is not in a position to wage war, but hear this Kumo-nin, the Hyuga _will_ hold a grudge," Genki stated.

"Aunt . . . w-what are you doing to father?" Neji cried.

"You'll understand much later Neji, but your father," Genki whispered. A flash of blue was the last thing I saw before Hizashi's body crumbled to the floor.

Well, that couldn't have gone any worse. I attempted to back out but almost tripped over a figure. Hinata had managed to stumble her way down the hallway; however, she looked worse than hell itself. Blood coated each square-inch of her kimono and vomit lined the corner of her lips. She looked me in the eyes and whimpered. Had I been in her position I would want to forget. I did what any sensible person would do, knocked her out.

* * *

Following the events of the 'feast' life became a lot more confusing. The Hyuga clan as a whole inwardly retracted. The funerals of both Hiashi and Hizashi continued to impact the clan, no longer could the morning mantra's of the Hyuga be heard nor could one on look to their spars. Was it a mix of deception and grief or just pure shock? Nevertheless, after that day smiles were few to come by. It was as if a vacuum sucked the serenity of the clan.

However a disconnected occurred between what actually happened and the knowledge of the public. The day after the attacks, titled the 'fall of the twins,' the Hokage gathered all of the shinobi forces of Konoha and spoke. He followed a rhetoric with basic apologies and condolences, yet he never addressed who the perpetrators of the attack were. What surprised me that most was that he introduced a bill to all of Konoha declaring all conflict with Kumogakure was to cease. I tried my best to hide my shock; thankfully, few paid attention to me because almost all of Konoha's shinobi cried out with opposition, the Hyuga being the most vocal of the masses. Sensing this, the Hokage followed up with an elongated statement basically saying that Konoha was too weak to form a counter-attack against any shinobi village. Everyone was to wait.

Though it seems like it, this was not the most pressing matter.

Genki's voice broke me out my stupor, "Teuchi, Ayame, and Tenten. We Hyuga thank you for your commitment to our clan. Return to that-"

"-of which the leaves fall," father finished. Just like that, we were released from the Hyuga. Father never told me what or where we would live but I had some speculations about our new life. Ayame would continue with her genin team, father would have more time to invest into his business, and I . . . well I don't know what I'll do.

As we walked towards the gates of the estate I turned to see the Hyuga clan for what seemed like one last time. Hundreds of clan members gathered outside and surrounded a tree. Uniformly they bowed but I caught sight of someone, Neji. When the clan rose I looked directly at him. He met my glance but did not act upon _my_ actions. His face, petrified almost, looked hardy. His eyes no longer emitted the warmth I had grown accustomed to. Change was inevitable.

Outside the gate waited the Hokage. Had father arranged this?

"Hokage-sama," both father and Ayame bowed. I waved.

No greetings were reciprocated from the Hokage, "the events that occurred in the Hyuga compound are classified as S-rank intensive. Each of you will undergo a debriefing and be tested of your accounts of this evening. Come."

* * *

 **A/N:** Instead of uploading on Tuesday I wanted to try out something new. Depending on the results, Wednesday may be my new uploading date. However Friday will most likely remain. Currently crying because my bias group disbanded. Also, if you find any errors please slide into my DM's and tell me.

Thanks: Thank you to everyone who follows, favorites, reviews, adds this story to communities, or read this story. Please continue to support this work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Basic Summary: Tenten OC-insert where OC lives as Tenten with a new purpose in life, but sporadically forgets parts of the plot**

4: (Snake in the grass)

* * *

Honestly, the Hokage's mansion could combust into flame and I still wouldn't care. Hours, two or three, passed and I have yet to hear from the Hokage. He merely dumped my family into his office then removed us one by one. Ayame was the first but her examination must have been brief because father was asked to leave about twenty minutes after her departure. So here I wait, trapped in an office, irritated, sick to death of the sight of the Hokage's study. I rolled my eyes and began a monotonous task of counting the number of books in the Hokage's office. Last time I counted he had three-hundred.

An idea crossed my mind. "Anbu-san," I stated. Minutes passed by with no response. I was wrong, surely the Hokage would have placed some form of security to watch me. Whoever was there could've remained hidden to delude me into thinking that i wasn't being watched – confusing shinobi tactics at its best.

I shifted in my chair, was I forbidden from reading the Hokage's material? Nobody discouraged me from passing the time through any manner. Reading the Hokage's books would be sort of like passing the knowledge, almost like a transfer of wealth. I arose and started towards the large bookshelf.

Instantly a voice sounded throughout the office, "do you wish to commit treason?"

I jumped back, the voice sounded two pitches too low to be the Hokage's despite holding some similarities. I didn't know where to look so I began turning, in a circle, trying to pinpoint the speaker.

"Please sit Tenten," the voice sounded again.

The Hokage burst into the office, his expressions were discrete. I couldn't tell if he was deep in thought or angered. "Yes," I stated.

His eyebrow twitched, had I been too informal? He was the village's top shinobi after all. Noticing my error I attempted to bow but he extended his palm instructing me to stop. I didn't know why I was so tense, my arms shook and my knees began to buckle. Of course I _would_ have to personify guilt at this moment.

"Please," the Hokage voiced once-more, "sit, relax Tenten."

This time I followed his commandment. "Where's my father?"

The Hokage chose a seat next to mine and removed a sort of pipe form his robe. I refuse to title his device as a pipe due to its odd shape. It looked to be coated in red wood which twisted at the base and held several openings. It could have been akin to a clarinet. An orange glow circled around the figure's base, the Hokage started to exhale deeply into it. Simultaneously, puffs of smoke rose from the device.

Moments later the Hokage removed the device form his lips. "Tell me, why did you choose to read from my study?"

Figuratively, curiosity killed that cat. I couldn't flat out say I wanted to erase my boredom, well . . . maybe I could. "Hokage-same, the pretty colors caught my eyes. I just-I just wanted to play."

I tried my best to act my age. I doubt he actively believed my actions, yet I could still play up the 'natural curiosity' that all kid have. I caught his eyes and for a brief second, like a sliver in time, I was shaken to the core.

"When we begin, I expect you to detail nothing but the truth. Everything you say will be documented so it's best not to fluctuate your retelling," he said, his voice sounding sterner.

Immediately I straightened in my chair. Damned if I do, damned if I don't I reckon. The only dilemma I see myself running into is how much I actually reveal; better yet, I need to concentrate on how to sounds. If I sound too mature then he'll think an outlier source is feeding me information; but, acting childish could raise similar suspicions. I paused for a long time before answering the Hokage's request. I began with the events of the early morning: briefly I summarized my Hyuga training, and I also dropped some hints about my affinity, then I moved onto the events before the actual feast. Gauging his reaction the Hokage seemed to take little interest in the 'build-up' of my story.

I paused once more before starting on the actual 'substance' of my account. "Hokage-sama, throughout the entire affair I was fully conscious. I remember seeing Neji's father offer Hiashi a gift, then immediately Hiashi's head rolled off his body. Multiple ninja, I presume from Kumogakure, spilled into the room and started attacking the Hyuga but the Hyuga matched the forces of the foreign ninja. My sister called for me to move so I started crawling towards the exit. After, I ran down a hallway and stopped at the entrance of a sleeping corridor. Inside the corridor I saw Hiashi's wife, Genki, confront Hizashi. From their words I gathered that a foreign shinobi village, again Kumo being the prime suspect, initiated the assault. I remember Genki saying something about Hizashi being under some form of mind control. I don't know exactly what she did but she activated a seal on his forehead. Did you know about this?"

The Hokage nodded. I took this to mean that I should continue. "The last thing I saw before leaving was a flash of blue, which I assume killed Hizashi. So yeah, Genki killed Hizashi because Hizashi killed Hiashi."

I folded my hands in my lap and tried to take in just what I said. If anything I believe it came off as too mature. Who's judging though? In a village filled with child prodigies, I doubt the Hokage's concerned about me.

"Can I leave?" I asked, irritation slipping into my voice.

The Hokage's nose crinkled slightly. Again his expression remained unreadable. His 'pipe' had long since left his mouth due to his focus on my account.

"How does this make you feel?" he questioned, clearly avoiding _my_ question.

I think he saw me roll my eyes, honestly I didn't care. Irritation was slowly taking over my psyche, but it wasn't my fault. I hadn't asked to have an intervention, nonetheless by the Hokage doubling as a 'Doctor Phil' clone. Honestly, I expected to detail my account then leave.

"Why do you care," I responded. I tried to reply with 'toxicity' but my words ended up sounding childish.

This time the Hokage didn't respond. He turned his head away from me, possibly looking out a window towards the entirety of Konoha. The waiting game – two could play this game. I tucked my legs in the chair and crossed my arms around my chest. If he didn't want to say anything then neither would I.

After a few minutes I broke the silence. Damn. Patience is a virtue, a virtue that I don't possess. "Hokage-sama I don't know what this feeling is. I've never lost anyone. I-I can feel my chest being pulled, sinking almost. I'm scared too, what will happen to my family . . . and the peace in the village?"

"Peace is something we all look for. It's been the biggest schism of humanity," the Hokage started. He rose and walked towards a large windowsill, light illuminated his face revealing a minuscule grin. "Come child."

I walked to his side and instantly he wrapped an arm around me. The window we stood before overlooked buildings, parks, hills, and even forests. All of Konoha was in front of me. However, the Hokage's rock was the 'grandest' sight to catch my eye. Protruding on the outside of a mountain were four faces depicting all the past and present Hokage.

"This village is home, yes?" the Hokage questioned.

I responded with a nod.

He continued, "the forefathers of _our_ home lived on the principals of the Will of Fire. From this point moving forward, think of every person in this village as your family. Not literally but figuratively. Through times of great despair Konoha shinobi persevere not because of skill but instead their desire to serve and protect home. Do you wish to be a shinobi?"

Was there any doubt? I don't think I ever toiled with the idea of not being a ninja. But, the Hokage could just be playing devil's advocate. In my mind I always registered the decision as join the ninja ranks or die. Could I be scared? Possibly.

Would a non-shinobi life detail anything more for me? If I weren't a shinobi then the plot would certainly be changed. But I'd be more suspect to danger . . . I wouldn't be able to defend myself. It's a weird concept to think of but shinobi are oddly similar to gangs, you now – join in for protection and all that 'stuff.' I did say I wanted to live with purpose so what's more purposeful than joining a militia?

"Yes Hokage-sama," I croaked dryly. A brief thought crossed my mind, maybe the Hokage was asking me all these questions because he was going to promote me to genin. Hopeful, yes, but not realistic. "Would you t-teach me?"

There was no harm in asking. If I did want to persevere in this second life who better to instruct me than the god of all shinobi. Again realistically this could never work. But, it did tickle my fancy to imagine myself shooting out five different jutsu due to the Hokage's teachings.

"Such an open minded child, tell me who taught you to think as so?" he responded. The ease of which he dodged that questioned could have metaphorically slapped me in the face.

Being a child I resorted to a childish tricks, "I bet no one in this _entire_ village can teach me about my nature transformation. Not even you Hokage-sama," I teased.

He waved off this comment and knelt to meet my stare, "you inquired about the safety of your family. Rest assured that a watchful eye will be placed over your family. As for you . . . expect to attend weekly screenings."

Distinctly I remember a clan in Konoha being able to enter the psyche of others. From reading between the lines of the Hokage's words it's pretty evident that these 'screenings' are synonymous for mental health checks. So let me ask, if shinobi with the ability to enter minds live in a village and you are called upon for mental screenings what do you think would happen? I couldn't even begin to process the consequences I'd receive if anyone discovered the 'real' me. Oh, she's a child with the psyche of a teen, no red flags to be drawn here.

I think the Hokage sensed my disturbance because his expressions lightened. "Lastly Tenten, enjoy your childhood. Time always seems to be running too fast," he smiled.

After those remarks I was ushered out his office. Eventually I found my way to father and Ayame who were resting outside the mansion's entrance. Father appeared fine but Ayame looked squeamish. A green tint had taken to her cheeks.

"Father where are we going to sleep, nonetheless eat?" Ayame whispered.

I scowled. How could the Hokage lie to us, what about his 'watchful eye?'

Father rose and flashed both Ayame and I a pair of keys. "Just because a shinobi watches over our village doesn't mean that he lacks compassion, this isn't Kiri you know," father said.

We all began to walk.

I'd guess that thirty minutes passed before we saw our new house. When we arrived I wanted to desperately shout 'move that bus' but I refrained. However, I along with Ayame did cry out something.

"What the -".

New is a word with limited connotations. New can define an infant or the skill a beginner has in certain areas. New can even be used to describe the weather, someone's experiences, and even food. New did not describe our house, well sort of. Stacked on top of father's 'lovely' ramen stand was a single story apartment. The whole thing just looked like a box stacked on a crate. A set of wooden stairs wound from the side of the shop to the entrance of our apartment. As soon as we reached the top I was disgruntled by the lack of space. My room was no larger than twice my size. I heard father chant 'practical' once or twice, still nothing changed my opinion.

* * *

A week passed before I received a notification about my screenings. During that time Ayame had frequently returned late to our house. Each day she'd bring back a different scroll, all holding different medical themes. I tried to push her to talk about her team but she always seemed to 'gush' over her teammate who advised her to become a medic. The one thing I did learn was that this teammate had gray hair, though I doubt that helps. Father attempted to subtly entice me about his line of work but I wasn't having it. I cared not for the food industry so I passed my time by staying in the apartment. No, I didn't train or exercise but I did attempt to remember. The Hyuga had declined to send my family off with any form of scrolls or exercises so I tried my best to reminisce about my teachings with them. I was able to write down some of the theory behind chakra manipulation, and even a few drills, but taijutsu completely escaped me. If you constitute 'sensing' as exercise than I guess you could I say I worked out; but, I still classify myself as worse than genin.

"When will you leave?" father questioned.

I hurriedly stuffed a few items in my bag and fled out my house. Today was the first of many screenings to come and I had proved that I couldn't be on time. I burst into the Hokage's mansion and was instantly directed to a dimmed room. Upon entering the temperature instantly rose. Four dim candles lit each corner of the room, from the light I could make-out two chairs centered on the ground. A man, possibly a young adult, sat in the first. Albeit his smooth features, I was startled by his presence. He motioned for me to sit while never breaking his gaze at the second chair.

This moment seemed like it had come too fast. I thought to condition my mind prior but was too idle to create a plan.

"I'm Yamanaka-san, relax yourself," the man said.

Easier said than done, my mind was bouncing like it had a sugar high. I think the man saw me shaking because he used his hands to steady my head. Though, this could have also been the process for his technique.

* * *

Boom, then down that's what it felt like. One moment my eyes were wide enough for the entire room to fill my vision. The next, I was down and up. I don't think I could exaggerate the feeling, similar to Ted Lavender it truly was boom, then down. Instantly my eyebrow twitched and a pounding began in my temple. Thump – went the first beat, thump – sounded the second. I tried raising my slumped body; however, my body had a different goal in mind. Every movement I made enhanced the pain bursting from my chest and head. Disgruntled, I accepted the fact that I would have to remain groggy in the chair.

The Yamanaka man turned my chair so that I was eye level with him. He did a quick glance over me. "Examination complete," he said.

He placed his palm on my head and instantly my pain was relieved. Some medical ninjutsu I assume. I nodded then started for the door; however, the tinniest of pricks stopped me. No, not a physical prick but one more of the mental nature. Had this just been any other mental intrusion I wouldn't have faltered, but something, indescribable at most, made me ponder this interruption.

"What were the results?" I questioned.

Despite my question the Yamanaka remained bleak. "Live. Go out. Run around. Breathe some air in, act your age. There's too much to worry about in life, if you spend all your waking moments dwelling in stress when will you begin to _live_? Tell me," he demanded.

I froze. My natural intuition was right, I should have followed my gut and just left. Was I really wrapped around the inevitable? I didn't think my knowledge of the future, or lack thereof, was influencing my behavior. Surely if I knew the future then my family would still have our old house. Surely Hiashi wouldn't be dead. Surely . . . but . . . I guess that's life. Everything's changed.

Without allowing me to answer the Yamanaka sounded once more, "go and _enjoy_ your childhood. You're only young once."

Twice if you're me.

Heeding his words, I marched out his office but I heard him sneer something in the smallest of voices. 'Hyuga-san.' Had he not sneered I wouldn't have taken interest, but there always has to be something. Maybe it was a hint, stop worrying about the Hyuga. It's not like I actively think about them. Should I? Perhaps it was Neji's last look before I left. Or . . . maybe it's what wasn't there. You know, inspect the ambiguous for what's missing. When we left Neji didn't say anything. Our time together almost felt meaningless.

But, I had bigger fish to fry. What exactly could 'being' a child mean. Now would be the worst time to act my age due to impending tensions. If could only just focus on the future instead of . . . I think that's what they mean. Again though what could I do to be a child?

I stumbled in the street for a bit before taking a path back to my house. It was an off-shoot diverging away from the general populous of Konoha. Well that's what I expected. What I thought to be a short cut actually turned out to be an alternate path. That's a more concrete way of saying that I was lost.

"Give that back Akari," a voice wailed.

The scene, one girl standing over another dangling what looked to be a shiny object. This sight seemed all too common to befall on a park. I glanced around and saw that two other kids were standing far away from this Akari girl. They looked frozen, stoned in the face, frightened. I stepped closer and saw that both these unnamed children had tears in their eyes.

"You don't deserve it," Akari said. Her chin angled down, I couldn't have missed her smug grin if I tried.

The girl on the ground looked similar to the two unnamed - limp as a noodle. I didn't see any signs of physical abuse on her but her face looked to be flushing with blood and anger I presume.

Akari began juggling the object. "It almost makes me happy that your father died, _almost_."

Wow that girl had a backbone. 'Bitch' was the first word that I would use to describe her, 'fierce' was a close second. The girl on the ground gasped and began to tear up. By this time I was close enough to see that everyone at the park was around my age. However, I made the crucial mistake of stepping on a leaf.

"What do you want," Akari snapped.

Instantly I felt like I was standing on a balance. It shouldn't be that hard of a decision, no? I've seen, more-so read, these types of situations play out countless times. Help the damsel in distress and be rewarded with eternal friendship, yeah something like that. Yet something stopped me in my decision, I began to have a tickle similar to the one during my session with Yamanaka-san. My brain began to pound with pressure, I could've sworn something was placed atop my head. What if this was my test . . . one path leading to 'Gryffindor and the other to 'Slytherin.' Yet, this is no story of retribution.

"We should play catch with it," I said.

Akari grinned and I followed suit. Pandora, how I wish I never opened your box.

* * *

 **A/N:** About the upload date . . . . . . at least I'm writing. Hopefully this clearified any plot related questions. I don't see this fic divulging from the canon that much but please remember that every action has a logical consequence.

Respect: Respect to everyone who favorites, follows, puts this story in a community, reviews, and reads this story. Please continue to support this work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Basic Summary: Tenten OC-insert where OC lives as Tenten with a new purpose in life, but sporadically forgets parts of the plot**

5: (Better think about it Twice)

* * *

"You're free to leave," Yamanaka-san said.

Where had the time went? As I was leaving I waived to Yamanaka-san, this would be my last session.

"Goodbye forever," I whispered.

"Forever," he questioned.

Perhaps I should have rephrased that, he could've thought I was ending it here and now. With no intentions to do the latter I simply meant I wouldn't be seeing him for a long time. Or, maybe ever again.

"I just meant that-that I wouldn't see you in a long time. Er, I don't think I _should_ ever be seeing you again . . . well hopefully," I responded.

"Maybe or maybe not," he stated. I rolled my eyes at his response.

Albeit a few harsh sessions, the overall experience of them were pleasant. Initially the Hokage mandated that my lessons occur once a week; but, this regiment did not favor Yamanaka-san. After my third session he admitted that he was getting behind on other work and asked if I would be willing to change session dates. Of course I concurred but I wanted to meet sparingly, so when I chose to meet every three months Yamanaka-san only nodded his head. Though, I doubt the Hokage let all this happen 'under his nose' without some knowledge. However Yamanaka-san obliged that in order to track my progress, we would have to meet for four years. In total that amounted to twelve sessions, give or take some.

Throughout all my sessions nothing changed. Sure I aged and was a budding nine year old but Yamanaka-san always told me my mindscape clung to ideals I cherished as a 'younger' child. He'd muster on about how I should let go of my past with the Hyuga and how it was only a crutch preventing me from living in the present. These revelations weren't at all shocking, I mean it is my mind. If anything the sessions reminded me of the woefulness of the Hyuga. Time is said to heal all wounds, all wounds except that of a Hyuga.

"Will you ever tell me your name Yamanaka-san?" I questioned. I wanted to leave but I also wanted to reflect. Deep down I would miss it all.

"What if I made you another deal," he retorted. He outstretched his hand for me to grasp.

I hesitated a moment, waiting for him to speak, but I realized that I _was_ to grab his hand. As soon as I touched his hand, he squeezed mine so that I couldn't let go.

"I'll tell you my name when you become a chunin," he stated.

"What about deal or no deal," I spat. Something made me half-expect a steel briefcases to pop up on Yamanaka-san's desk.

He snorted and released my hand, "that was the deal." Seeing the discontent in my eyes he drew me in for a hug.

My first instinct was to yell at this grown man for striking a faulty deal with a child. Quietly I whispered, "what if I can't do it."

Yamanaka-san took this opportunity to lower himself to my eye-level. He didn't have to kneel indicating that I at least grew over these four years.

"You have a matter of months before entering the academy, I'm sure you'll make a fine kunoichi. Now off you go, I need to finish some things," he said.

With those parting words he whisked me out of his office and I was back outside on Konoha's familiar streets. I shielded my eyes from the intense August heat. Today was one of those day's where Konoha's moniker held no baring to the temperature. Hidden in leaves – one might think that a village with this title would detail trees blossoming on every crevice of the street. Shouldn't a village like Konoha be shrouded in shade and the sidewalks decimated with nature? Sorry but natural intuition holds no barring in Hidden villages. The only shaded areas of Konoha are the training fields and the forest located towards the exit of the village. However the sidewalks are lined with something, trash.

I sighed and began my track home. All around the city was bustling with life, everyone was squished into the street like tiny ants. This time, the end of summer, signified the climax of vendor season. The area of Konoha which I live contains few produce markets; but, this area holds the fiercest vendor market. However the vendors do not align to the traditional sense of the word 'vendor for no-one is selling sweets or 'wants.' Every street vendor has life necessities on their carts, this partly due to Konoha's horrid wealth distribution. Although that is a matter I'll divulge into on another day.

"Gummy," a voice sounded.

I stopped and searched for the voice. There's only one who has the right to call me 'gummy.' I spotted Akari at a vendor and knew instantly she was the speaker.

"Short-chan," I retorted. Akari snickered but our 'small' insults never hurt the other.

"Run around with me Gummy, I feel like you've been avoiding me," Akari pleaded. She lowered herself to make it seem like she was bowing, but truly I knew she was motioning for something else.

I glared at the vendor and noticed it was full of sweet rice and beans. This was one of few vendors capable of selling sweets, more-so items appealing to children. I narrowed my focus on Akari and saw small grains of rice clinging to her dress and hands. I'd assume she bought it, but it's Akari.

"I've only been avoiding you short-chan because you don't practice with me," I sounded. I stepped closer to her and she started to hug me. Instantly I felt the sweets slide into my back pocket. I continued, "if you weren't so short than maybe you could run the hill to get to practice."

Akari flashed me a smile, "you worry too much about this shinobi life. Live a little."

I, the accomplice, was living. I doubt this was what the Hokage had in mind when he told me to take control of my youth. I almost laughed, I could just imagine him praising a 'perfect' Tenten.

"You're always so mean to me short-chan," I pouted. This time I stuck out my lip and pretended to cry.

The owner of the vendor saw our antics because he rushed to my side after my declaration. I waived him off but somehow Akari found a way to exploit this moment. The owner began speaking, well at least moving his lips, but I _really_ didn't want to speak to him. No, it wasn't because of pride or the size of my ego, I was merely acting for the sake of Akari. In a matter of seconds, Akari had stuffed two to three sweets in her sleeve and was upon my hip. Her light tap was code for the conclusion of our antics. I smiled at the owner, puzzling him in the process, and took my leave.

"Avoid the sun -" Akari said.

"and resist the shade," I continued.

Nevertheless, the owner was left to ponder in confusion. Quickly, Akari and I rushed into the crowded streets and didn't look back. Again I wondered something, what would the Hokage think? Might this have been nature's way of reminding me that I had a conscious – possibly. Certainly I was living and enjoying youth. Heck one could even reason that the schemes Akari and I pulled worked on ninja skills. To be fair, a simple duping was actually more than 'simple.' I don't even know if I could recount all the tips and tricks Akari's told me over the years. But, I'm sure my actions would break the 'scale of morality.' I was so deep into thought that I flew right past a stopped Akari.

"Hold up," she shouted.

I whipped myself around to see her, stuck almost, in the middle of the street. A street barely classifies our location; for the better part of an hour we had escaped the vendor and ran the streets of Konoha. Yet now we stood on a path coated in dark stones. Instinctively, I reached for the stones and felt their smooth, cool surfaces. But the stones seemed out of place. Sure Konoha is riddled with rocks, but none as clean and sleek as those in my hand. I glanced back at Akari and noticed she was staring at something. Foolishly I followed her gaze; I only state foolishly because we were meters away from the site of the Uchiha compound – or what used to be of it. We couldn't actually walk into to compound due to a fence, and well for the events that happened a month ago on its soil. Frankly it's not much of a secret – how could it be? One day, Uchiha police were roaming Konoha, and the next, none were seen again. I also remember how the public address of the event was painstakingly awkward because Sasuke had to basically be ordained 'the last Uchiha' in front of the entire village.

Despite a month elapsing, I could still smell the residue of blood in the air. This feeling . . . the atmosphere almost paralleled that from the Kyuubi attack, _almost_. I snapped at Akari, "why'd you stop."

She continued looking into the compound as if she were searching, she didn't turn to acknowledge me. "Sasuke's cute."

"Dumbass," I grumbled. I could've slapped her. Idiot. "We ran all this way just so you could admire the living quarters of Sasuke. No, I wouldn't call it that I'd call this a cemetery. _You_ chose to uphold Sasuke over the hundreds that lost their lives. Sick."

No friend of mine would fawn over someone so trivial. I don't know why I was so offended by Akari in that moment, everyone doesn't appreciate life. I could've been too harsh with her . . . but the world's harsh. I started to leave and turned to see Akari, her head slunk down.

"I'm training," I called in an attempt to lighten the tension.

She turned and I saw that my prior words affected her. Her eyebrows twitched and her cheeks were masked with the slightest tint of red. As for her eyes, they remained uninviting. She croaked out something so low that I almost missed it, "you always train. Why?"

I could've said that Konoha's in danger. I could've told her about my future match with Temari. I could've told her of future terror syndicates. Of course I did none of the above – the world doesn't run on 'could have.'

"When we enter the academy I'm _going_ to be the top girl. To do that I need to be the best before even entering," I stated.

Simple, realistic, and plausible, I was satisfied with my answer. My entire belief about the academy is similar to the whole pre-debut notion that idols face. If an idol is popular or well known before her debut, she'll become success during her career. Similarly, if I'm already at the top during my start at the academy, I'll surely maintain the top position until I graduate. Furthermore, this is just another stepping stone to solidify my position on Team Gai.

Once more, I started to leave but was stopped by Akari's call.

"Yo-you didn't get your sweets!" she cried.

I dashed back and received from her what we had both been working towards. After I thanked her and started for the fields. As always I asked her if she would join but she declined, her reasons always varied yet today she had no excuse, she only waived goodbye.

It took me around twenty minutes, it could've been ten had I ran, but I noticed I was entirely by myself. Today would be no different than others. I began a series of light stretches; any onlooker would have deemed my attempts as halfhearted. Today, I thought would be no different than others until I began to take in my surroundings, I mean 'actually' look at the world around me. Do you ever feel like you could see the same thing twice, each with a different perspective? Metaphorically my looking glass had just been cleaned. Wind swirled around the training fields creating a light, dome-like pressure. Seldom, I saw the wind stir leaves, but I became distracted by the rustle of the trees. A shinobi's supposed to look underneath the underneath but what about just looking? I'm sure ample study of one's environment is just as important as deception.

I snapped myself up from my stretches and started to jog. There were no kata's for me to perform. As hard as I persuaded Ayame, she never spilled any academy secrets. So the only way for me to strengthen my body was through regular, human activity, alas no superhuman ninja magic. At some point in this new life I've accepted that taijutsu will never be a strength of mine. It's funny though, I spent four years under Konoha's most prominent taijutsu users and I can't throw a kick to save my life - ironic or pathetic, I can't decide?

Already, I was breathing hard after two miles. Like all training regiments, one cannot be on top forever; eventually, people must settle in the 'valley' before reaching the 'peak.' At about the three mile mark my legs had enough. I shouldn't be this out of shape, I've taken off like two weeks.

Minutes later I was on the ground flopping like a fish . . . this, it's a harsh reality to accept. God knows just how top tier ninja Kakashi and the Hokage train. Fights in this world are over in a matter of seconds, sometimes they're faster than the speed of sight. And here I sit. Unable to run three miles without dying. Curses to my underdeveloped body.

Though my taijutsu and physical capabilities lacked, over the years my chakra abilities grew. My chakra coils _finally_ began to expand; truly, it's something to exclaim about because coils work different for each person. Although it's true that chakra-coils develop in infants and youth, they can also expand once-more, presumably a final time, during prepubescent age. All this information came from father so I doubt he'd lie. What this meant for me was that I could 'feel' my chakra more, instead of just knowing it was inside me, I started to feel it flow when I channeled or called upon it. Sensing was a different matter. I hadn't digressed in that area I just hadn't put as much effort into honing my sensing skills. With some doubt I'd place myself at a genin level, basically meaning I could read signatures of close friends and family.

So, if I wasn't focusing on sensing nor taijutsu then what was I doing? Chakra control. I figured that the quickest way to ascend the academy ranks was through mastery of my own chakra; think about it, if I'm already proficient with my chakra control than the graduation jutsus won't be challenging. However my only road block was, once again, my age. I couldn't just waltz into the library and demand chakra scrolls, especially after the Uchiha events. Demanding the Hokage for lessons was a no, as was stepping foot into the Hyuga compound. So I was left to my own devices.

Originally I asked father for _any_ chakra exercise, because he used to be _such_ a great shinobi after all, but he only pointed me in the right direction. This meaning that he told me: be safe, be efficient, and be resourceful – better known as the acronym 's.e.r.' Confusing at first, yes, but it's a concept easier said than done. Obviously safety comes above all else, but I guess efficiency was said just so I wouldn't over expend my reserves. Lastly, 'resourceful' was just a nicer way of father saying 'figure shit out.' After that encounter I remembered something crucial, I live in the land hidden in leaves, so leaves were my answer.

The first, and only, chakra exercise I did was leaf sticking. This drill was fairly simple partly because chakra tends to act as a natural adhesive. How else could shinobi be cloaked in visible chakra? It was easy to channel my chakra and make fallen leaves stick to my skin; however, I added a complexity by trying to use the least amount of chakra possible. The first leaf I tried this concept with instantly drifted to the ground – too little. I continued this charade with them before coming up with a new idea. Would it be possible to push leaves with my chakra? Not just any type of push, more-so like a 'yo-yo' effect with the leaf, almost like threads. Yes, chakra threads.

Of course the secondary question to my idea was how to make chakra strings. I started by gathering my chakra at my fingertip and I imagined it forming into a thin thread. What actually happened was nothing, though I did feel the flow of my chakra intensify. For my second attempt, I channeled more chakra to my finger. This time I was successful in creating a bead of chakra hanging from my finger, quickly I pressed it against a leaf and instantly I vanished. I tried again and again to no peril. Chakra threads weren't going to be a skill I'd get instantly, heck it might take months. On my last try I was able to attach my chakra bead to a leaf, but the leaf only stuck for a brief moment then it was picked up by the wind.

"First . . . second . . . fourth . . . eighth," a voice yelled.

Yelling might not be an accurate description, the voice was almost hushed as if the wielder was trying to remain hidden. Weird, I thought I was alone in the training fields. I scanned the area with my chakra sensing and wrenched when I discovered the signature. Neji. How would I approach him? Should I? Why should I . . . should I . . . a friendly greeting would hurt. I paced back and forth before deciding to bite the bullet. Neji was only a few meters ahead of me such that I could hear him but not see him. Perhaps this was on purpose, people with all seeing eyes just don't pop up on coincidence.

I'm positive I entered his field of vision because he stopped his training. In front of him lay three post, all made of wood, wrapped in tan mats. Light brown smudge marks lined the outside of the mats, Neji had been the striking them. No doubt he was working on taijutsu, maybe even his clan techniques. He cocked his head slightly as to say 'what.'

"Hey," I voiced.

Has someone ever looked at you, I mean truly looked at you? They say that if you look into someone's eyes for longer than eight seconds, you're either planning to kill them or copulate with them. Neji planned for neither, his eyes felt like they were inspecting my soul. An icy child stirred in my chest, all of this just for him?

I began to voice 'I missed you,' but stopped myself. A minute passed and nothing occurred. He – staring at me, and I –staring at him. Nothingness, oblivion, humdrum, I could inspect him no longer.

"How have you been?" I questioned. I couldn't just demand him to answer me, I'm _too_ classy for such a remark, but I could fish for a response. Yet today, the fish weren't biting.

The moment had no opportunity to become awkward. It felt . . . hostile. Neji's aura screamed 'leave me alone,' worst of all the scowl he maintained left me awry. Defeated, I turned to leave but in my mind I expected something 'magical' to happen. My magic slipper must have fallen, Neji would return it and we would return to the old _us_.

Magic doesn't exist, nor did my reconciliation with Neji. My back was turned and no voices were heard. He let me leave.

* * *

"Um . . . I want the number five. No the number four 'tebayo; wait, which one has more beef? I think it was the number three. Shoot, which one was the cheapest? Old man . . . I'll-I'll have the extra large pork miso with extra pork," a voice shouted.

I was too distraught to see just who was screaming so loud. I looked up and orange was the first thing that flashed before my eyes. Everything: the wailing, colors, loud, obnoxious noise, and voice, all made sense. Uzumaki Naruto sat before me and I couldn't react. Honestly I didn't' know how to react, though a small part of me didn't care in the slightest. How had I forgotten that the one thing Naruto loved was ramen, eventually he was bound to find my family.

Father started to gesture me towards the back to help but I ignored his plea. Naruto turned to me and smiled. I still don't know how I should feel about what happened next. I didn't smile at Naruto, I didn't rush him down, I didn't even testify against his haters. I never acknowledged him, well I partly did. I mouth the words 'gross' to him. And, as fate just _loves_ to trifle my life, Akari spotted me and ran to my side.

"What's this _freak_ doing here," she emphasized.

Of course I wasn't the bigger person, I never was. Sometimes I feel like I'll always be Jonah – defiant from my protectors. Maybe the light was never meant for me.

" – taking up space," I interjected. Father frowned at my response. I could just imagine my 'Jiminy Cricket' conscience plummeting to death.

"This bowl will be on the house Naruto, but please eat quickly. Don't you know that the chunin exam finals are happening today," father stated.

I knew there was something I had forgotten. The chunin finals made perfect sense as to why everything in the village was so frantic and lively. Unbeknownst to me, the chunin exams rotated villages every year. Ayame told me that Konoha had won the bid to host the chunin exams in four years.

"Isn't your sister a finalist?" Akari whispered.

Speaking of Ayame, she happened to be competing this year. It's not like I'm surprised, I mean she's been so involved with her team and the hospital that I never get to see her like I used to. Although every time she talks about shinobi life, she gushes about her grey haired teammate, funny how father and I haven't met him yet. Ayame had to be around fifteen so I guess it's normal.

"Yeah, come on so we can get ready," I told Akari. I rushed into my house with her and chose to change my top.

Eventually father ushered Naruto out of the shop and he called for both Akari and I to meet him downstairs. All three of us joined the masses of Konoha and walked towards the stadium. All around, banter, laughter, match predictions, and even sobs, filled the air.

"Father how good is Ayame?" I questioned, the thought instantly popping into my mind.

Father peered at me and looked to hesitate, "your sister's an interesting one. I know that she's spent countless hours training in medical ninjutsu, and her sensei boast about her chakra control. Knowing how smart she is she might have taken my chakra nature."

"Which is," I retorted.

"Something for you to find out," father finished.

When we entered the stadium, Akari and I stopped just to take in the magnitude of the structure. Grey slabs of cement enclosed the entire area. We, the audience, had the pleasure of sitting under three open shelters. The center shelter had a pointed dome and was the largest of the three. Though the size of the other two was nothing to scoff at. The stadium was designed such that the audience could overlook the fights; this concept reminded me of coliseum battles. Truthfully, the entire stadium looked like a halved bubble. The center of the stadium held the 'battlefield' for the finalist. Nothing was too unique about it besides the various trees growing around the perimeter of the stadium. Father led Akari and I to our seats and I almost stopped him because I thought he was mistaken for we were sitting directly underneath the Hokage and friends. Let me clarify about 'friends,' the Hokage's friends were other Kage and the Daimyo of the Land of Fire. I could just smell the stench of wealth.

"Congratulations participants on making it to the final round of the chunin exams," a feminine voice sounded. A woman flashed to the center of the stadium. "Normally the final round would have taken place following the second round, however this year there were too many teams that advanced so a preliminary round was required. Welcome villagers, families of the participants, and esteemed guest. Each shinobi before you has had a month to prepare for this final around, only the best will be declared chunin. Who's ready to start!"

The stadium erupted in cheers. Immediately the woman began announcing the participants, I'm embarrassed to say but I zoned out. I did however catch some of the villages represented; I remember hearing Konoha, obviously, Iwa, and Suna. It doesn't surprise me that Kiri wouldn't show nor Kumo. Believe it or not, tensions with Kumo are still high. From all the participants I counted six; three from Konoha, two from Iwa and one from Suna.

"Let the matches begin," the woman called again.

She called two names and two boys took to the center, one from Konoha and the other from Suna. The Konoha boy looked large compared to the kid from Suna, but the Suna boy had something taped to his back. When the match began the Suna boy did three hand seals causing his fingertips to glow, the wrappings on his back unraveled and a puppet drifted in front of him.

I was transfixed by the finger movements of the Suna boy; he swished and flexed his fingers with ease as if an invisible piano was before him. Each movement he made, no matter how slight, made the puppet jump and pressure the Konoha boy into a defensive state. The threads . . . they were chakra. I think the Suna boy just gave me and idea. My practice with the leaf flopped because I was focusing too much on the adhesive properties of my chakra and not how to make the leaf into a marionette.

"Father does Konoha have any puppet users?" I questioned.

"Seldom if none. It wouldn't make sense to, we have no Chiyo or master of threads to instruct the next generation," he replied.

We continued to watch the match and as it drug on it become painstakingly obvious just who would win. The Konoha boy was panting and disheveled compared to the cool appearance of the Suna boy. Could a puppet really do that much? After a few minutes the Konoha boy performed a large water jutsu that hit the puppet user. However, the technique must have been too much for the boy because he collapsed after. But something interesting happened, although the Suna boy was hit with the jutsu he remained standing. Then something nightmarish happened, his face began to peel . . . his skin flaking off into the wind.

"What's happening!" Akari cried.

Father chuckled, "that boy's talented. When that kid activated his water techniques the Suna kid replaced himself with his puppet and avoided damage, smart."

"The winner of the first match from Suna," the woman roared while lifting the boy's hand.

Next, Ayame was brought to the center of the stadium with a girl from Iwa.

"The next match: Ayame of Konoha versus Momo of Iwa. Begin!" the woman screamed.

Ayame was decked in her normal shinobi attire: shorts, small top, and ninja sandals. Though, her waist was lined with scrolls and small pouches. The Mom girl looked to be the opposite and wore a white kimono with bandages wrapped around the intimate parts of her body.

"Move along, I don't need to fight you," Momo said.

Ayame nodded then chucked a kunai at Momo slicing the sleeve of her kimono.

"Take me seriously," Ayame yelled.

The Momo girl replied with a smug look, "you won't like me when I'm fighting serious."

Momo started on hands seals but Ayame took this opportunity to run around her opponent. I didn't know what she was doing, why wouldn't she attack her opponent? When Momo finished her kimono began glowing, three roses appeared on it then twirled into an abyss of black. Instantly Ayame dropped.

"What the-"

"Genjutsu," father interjected. I tried sensing and instantly my stomach wrenched, Momo's genjutsu must have been strong.

"I told you, you wouldn't like me when I'm serious. Trash," Momo gloated. She waltzed to Ayame's body and stepped on her chest. "Call the match ref!"

Something was off, if Ayame was down then the match _should_ be over.

"I said call the-"

However Momo's next word was cut off by a mouth full of foot. Ayame rose like a mad woman and delivered a sickening roundhouse kick to Momo's jaw. She followed by swiping her hand across Momo's bicep with some blue light. A chakra technique I suspect.

"Was that your best," Ayame teased.

Momo shakily stood, "but that genjutsu . . . how?"

"Never use genjutsu on a medic. I also wouldn't try using that arm of yours anymore, I've disconnected the tendon and effectively disrupted your chakra flow to that area. No more hand seals," Ayame smiled.

Ayame's great. "Why is she bragging father?" I questioned.

Father took in a deep breath before responding. "Two reasons: one – to pander to the crowd, two – to subtly list to the panel why she's capable of being a chunin. Like I've said, your sister's a smart girl."

"I don't care what you did, I'll still win," Momo growled.

She charged towards Ayame with her 'good' arm slugged back. Easily Ayame jumped over her and finished her own jutsu.

"Fire Release: Running Fire," Ayame spat. Waves of flames escaped her mouth creating a wall of fire encircling Momo.

This must be the end, there's just no way that the Momo girl can escape. How naive I can be sometimes.

'Earth Realease' was all I heard before the ring of fire vanished. Momo rose with one mud sword in her hand.

Now Ayame was left in a stupor, "how?"

"All techniques don't need hand seals. Can't you mold chakra without your hands," Momo laughed.

Ayame couldn't respond because the Momo girl rushed her with a ferocity not yet seen in the match. Initially Ayame dodged the swipes and strikes of the sword, but one misstep was all Momo needed to plunge her sword into Ayame's shoulder.

"Now we're even," Momo stated.

Ayame didn't cry. She growled then leaped high into the air.

"You're fire won't work," Momo laughed. She began to form another mud sword.

"Who says it's fire," father stated.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"You'll see," father said.

Ayame began releasing her belt and two scrolls drifted to her hands. She remained suspended in the air for what seemed like minutes, more-so seconds, and unraveled both scrolls with a twirl.

"Blade of One-Thousand Strikes: Rising Twin Dragons," Ayame cried.

Nostalgia. Magnificent. Amazing. I never took my eyes off Ayame, she moved gracefully in the air dispatching hundreds of shinobi tools. I chose not to look at Momo for I already knew the result. As soon as Ayame landed she was declared the winner. I couldn't help myself, I rose from my seat and screamed for my sister.

After the stadium was cleaned of ninja tools the last match was called. I don't even think the announcer had a chance to say 'start' before the match was over. The Konoha boy rushed his opponent and smashed his hands into the other boy's gut and throat. His hands looked to be coated in a similar blue glow as Ayame's.

Following the match, the Hokage and Daimyo of Fire descended to the battlefield and started the closing ceremony. Of all the participants only Ayame, the Konoha boy who won, and the Suna boy were awarded chunin. Finally the events were over, father led Akari and I out the stadium where we waited for our winner. I couldn't even imagine the celebration waiting for my sister.

After some minutes Ayame walked out the stadium with her gray haired teammate who was actually the Konoha boy who won.

"Congratulations Ayame," I yelled.

"Congratulations young man and Ayame. Both of you fought valiantly," father cheered. Both bowed. "Now, I haven't heard or seen you before young man. Would you mind introducing yourself to me?"

"Father you can't just say that, he's my boyfriend you know," Ayame cried.

We all laughed, but the gray haired boy waited for our clamor to cease before speaking. We were all curious.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Teuchi, my name's Kabuto."

* * *

 **A/N:** Nothing new, just hoping that the fight scene turned out alright.

I Like That: I like everyone who favorites, reviews, follows, adds this story to a community, and reads this story. Please continue to support this work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Basic Summary: Tenten OC-insert where OC lives as Tenten with a new purpose in life, but sporadically forgets parts of the plot**

6: (In an instant)

* * *

Fear, that's what grasped me. I couldn't move, my chest rose and sunk, my breathes sharpening as the seconds passed. Mentally I retracted like a crab, if only I could do the same physically.

"Tenten. Tenten. Are you alright, you don't look to good?" father called.

I was still here, I'd be breaking 'face' if I just checked out. Akari nudged my arm, even she knew something was strange. My throat contracted as I tried to reassure my father everything was fine, _of course_ everything was fine. Small crackles escaped my lips so I had to nod.

"Thank you so much for coming daddy," Ayame called. "It means so much, everything's just perfect. I couldn't have hoped for a better ending to today."

She continued to ramble but my eyes lazily wandered to her mate, Kabuto. I didn't have to check his chakra to know something was different about him. Perhaps 'different' doesn't fit him, I'd deem him more as perplexing. What man could make me freeze and stutter as he? I haven't felt like this since-since the demon attacks. Instantly my mind reached several conclusions. Could he be the nine tails holder, was he Naruto's incarnate, maybe he was a jinchuriki. Everything I thought of led me to the same conclusion . . . I don't know.

This lack of knowledge was what made me uncomfortable. Despite falling into a foreign land, I know about half of what will happen. With Kabuto I know nothing - fear of the unknown you could say. But his name, it resonates, causing me to believe that he's a part of something big. Of course this reboots my entire thought process and I'm left with another 'I don't know.'

"What if I ate dinner with you," was the last thing I heard before everyone started walking. The voice sounded too deep to be Ayame or Akari and certainly too melodic to ever escape father's lips, it just had to be Kabuto.

Our little party of five shuffled throughout the streets, easily walking slower than snails. Eventually Akari departed us, how I hoped to trade places with her.

I wish I could say that dinner was tense, I wish father would have kicked Kabuto out of our house, I even wish that Ayame lost but wishes don't control reality. Smooth is an understatement of how our meal went, Kabuto managed to wrap both father and Ayame, rightfully so, around his finger. From time to time I even was taken aback from the ease of which he spoke and his boyish features. Hell no, I wouldn't allow myself to crush on Kabuto.

"Tell me," father started before choking on his rice. 'Mr. Perfect' Kabuto rushed to perform a medical technique and instantly father was better. "Thank you, I was going to ask how you won so quickly."

"What you saw probably made it seem like my match was painstakingly easy; but, it was everything but easy. Before we started I had already began flowing chakra to my legs, well, you already know what effect that has. Simultaneously I created chakra strings to attach to my opponent's legs, I have the Suna kid to thank for that idea," Kabuto stated.

"A human puppet?" Ayame questioned.

"Not quite," Kabuto interjected. "The strings I put on his legs created a sort of paralysis, immobilizing him. The rationale behind it was that I didn't want him to evade."

"B-but I thought chakra threads couldn't cause nerve damage?" Ayame stuttered.

Kabuto paused. Again I felt something, like a wave, wash over me – an uneasy feeling.

"True but did you ever think that medical techniques could be combined with chakra strings?" he questioned.

"How so," this time father stated. "I wouldn't dream of a time in which charka scalpels could be channeled through chakra strings."

"That's a valid point however I didn't use chakra scalpels; I only deranged the nerves in his legs, causing a sort of miscommunication in his nervous system. Of course connecting a chakra thread to this, all the while trying to be discreet, was no easy task. That technique alone drained about two thirds of my reserves," Kabuto finished.

Father and Ayame stopped, both looked taken back. Had Kabuto truly done something spectacular? Yes, it's not easy to simultaneously hold or even combine two techniques, but the way he described it seemed almost 'modest.' What if he was just that _good_. I mean he floored that other kid in under a minute, I'd even bet it was less than thirty seconds.

"Excellent, just excellent. Tell me what did your team specialize in," father stated.

I mumbled something along the lines of 'pardon' causing Ayame to respond in haste. "Father you can't just release secrets at your own accord."

"Child," father stated, "something as lowly as an academy secret won't misguide Tenten. I might as well explain the academy process to ease her along. Tenten, you do know that academy teams aren't decided at random. Correct?"

I shook my head in disagreement.

"There, see Ayame. No harm done," father said. Anyone in Konoha could have felt Ayame seething at father's reply.

"Originally our team was tasked with being front line specialist. Before studying medicine I could have imagined myself exceeding as an elemental shinobi; and, our team was well rounded. I, studying lighting, Ayame affiliated with fire, and even our third displayed signs of possessing two affinities. After about a month we decided to switch to medical training. And, you probably already know the rest," Kabuto stated.

The rest of the dinner passed without clamor yet I found myself counting the clock strokes until my release. That is until I recognized my name being passed around the dinner table. It took me a moment to realize that I would be starting the academy in a few days, but the conversation shifted to an abstract subject, my training.

I should've said no. Just two simple letters would have led me to serenity. Hell, my mind would even be at ease. During my stupor Ayame, Father, and Kabuto had all agreed that a training session before my academy debut would be best. Normally I'd agree but all good deals come with a catch.

"It's agreed then, I'll pick you up at eleven," Kabuto smiled.

Oh it was a date. Calamity, must you seek me?

Sleep eluded me that night. The morning was no better. Soon I found myself walking behind Kabuto, almost striding due to the brisk speed he walked at. Time passed without any dialogue between the two of us – better for me. When we reached the training fields he finally spoke.

"So you're a sensor as well."

"How would you know," I spat. I didn't intend to come off as hostile but my fears overtook my psyche. What would he do to me? Would this be my last day? How could Ayame date a man such as him? My tone bore no effect on him because he seemingly ignored my comment.

"In Konoha that's rare. No, in the world it's a rare gift. Some can only sense through kekkei genkai or exposure to malignant forces. But you, Tenten you're like me," Kabuto smiled.

Was that something to be proud of or sickened by?

"Can you read my signature?" he questioned.

I tried to follow his request. I could read nothing; I tightened my focus and even shut my eyes. In my mind I saw a grey-like question mark floating in his spot. Have you ever figured that the brain chooses to ignore the nose when you use your vision? Kabuto was doing just that, he was acting as the 'nose.' I knew he should be there but he wasn't.

"Purposely I hid my signature. Don't be too discouraged, I can tell you'll develop into an excellent sensor type . . . if that's what you want to be," he reckoned.

I wanted to be blunt and outright question what his intentions were but now was not a time for discord. I couldn't blame anyone as I saw fit, I wasn't just a child anymore.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"To instruct you," Kabuto responded. I cocked my head to the side, though he activated his chakra so I guess he saw my confusion. "What can you do with your chakra?"

This could turn out to be an overall evaluation. I channeled chakra then stuck a few leafs to my hands – simple enough. Next I started on my most advanced techniques, chakra threads. No hand seals were made but I out-stretched my arms, internally I felt my chakra molding into tangible shapes. When the technique was ready I only produced two threads – one for each palm. I couldn't move nor attach the threads so they remained suspended in the air.

"You're ten correct?" Kabuto questioned.

I nodded. I waited for his praise; I mean how many ten year olds could make chakra strings?

"I could do more at that age, so could your sister," he responded.

I tried to replay his statement, still I don't know if his words were meant to be harsh. His pleasant tone really threw me off. I waited, with the belief that he would retract his words, but reality was set. "What" was my only rebuttal.

"Ayame always talks about your yearning for power," he said with a grin. I shuddered; _easily_ this could turn into a dark conversation. "If you want to be the top kunoichi you'll have to train harder."

A feeling, red hot in nature, overcame me. I felt as if Kabuto was coaxing my ego, little did he know that he'd be associating with anger. He didn't know my story, who was he to tell me to work harder. I _am_ working hard.

"I've trained every day since the age of four," I quickly spat.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes, he could have misunderstood me. I started to repeat myself but he silenced me.

"I heard you the first time. Learn to be patient, it's a value that could keep you alive in the field. Let me rephrase what I said: you need to work harder but this can be achieved through working _smarter_ ," Kabuto said. "Just repeating techniques you already know won't be enough."

This time I shifted my head.

"Your sister talks about you a lot," he continued, I didn't know how to respond. "Most of the time she rambles but she mentioned something detrimental to your future career. You Tenten have the skillset to be a spy . . . an infiltrations specialist, an-an espionage-nin."

Kabuto started to walk into deeper parts of the field where the grass doubled in size. I tried to think of my life as a 'classical' ninja. In many ways the life of an espionage-nin was more dangerous than a close-ranged specialist or anbu member; this due to the fact that infiltration shinobi are constantly surrounded by the enemy. One mistake and it's over. Well, that could also be a generalized statement for all shinobi – mortifying stuff.

"Your control is above average but you still have room to improve, lots," Kabuto emphasized. He stopped and turned to face me. In the quickest of moments he completed three hand seals and started to rise on the grass. Levitation? No, this was another form of ninja magic. He walked around me but oddly I could not hear his footsteps. Genjutsu? Could he mask the sounds of his body?

"During the most recent shinobi war few Konoha ninja were taught to walk on grass due to the landscape of Kusagakure; though, if you ask anyone now they'll view the technique as a thing of the past. In principal everyone should be able to walk on grass, it would be similar to tree and water walking no?"

I was familiar with tree and water walking, but I'd never thought chakra could be used to stand on the tips of grass. As Kabuto spoke I began to draw parallels to the technique and infiltration: one - masking sound is a big plus in stalking a target, two – your footprints would be covered, and three – well it's a cool looking technique. I was so wrapped up in the novelty of the technique that I forgot a few, 'foundational,' points.

"You said that this technique was similar to tree and water walking. Both of which I cannot do so how am I supposed to do this if it's more advanced?" I questioned.

Kabuto didn't respond, no . . . he didn't acknowledge anything I said. He just trudged along about the greatness of the technique then he showed me the hand seals for it. After, he told me this was my first and last training session with him, then he promptly left.

* * *

"Rise for your village, for your county, for our people. Standing before me are the youth who will drive forward the days of the tomorrow. Proceed with greatness and hold the will of fire near your heart. Welcome Konoha elite to the academy."

Claps, shouts, and cheers overtook the skies. Around me children and parents stood, some hand-in-hand, and celebrated. Truly, I didn't feel like the academy opening was that big of an event, I mean it happens every year. I remember attending Ayame's and feeling the exact same, placid. Had it not been for Akari's sudden shouts I would have dozed off.

My first impression of the academy matched my forethought of it. It didn't look too challenging to overcome; becoming number one kunoichi is definitely going to be a cakewalk. Though I was surprised at the number, more-so the lack, of people. Despite the grandeur of the ceremony I could only count thirty kids around my age. That'd be ten new genin teams . . . well if everyone graduates.

Following the ceremony all the parents said their final goodbyes before we, the children, were led into the academy. I entertained at the idea of us students looking like cows at the slaughter but Akari kept tugging my wrist. Would it be too much to flip out on the first day?

"What," I whispered.

"We need to do it now so everyone can see," she responded. She bore her eyes into me like a mad woman.

Doing 'it' was nothing more than garnering the attention of our classmates. Knowing the type of person Akari was, I was hesitant about her plans for the academy. To be clear I should start with her overarching goal for this 'school-era.' Be social, make friends, beauty. Nothing vainer could have come from the mind of a ten year old. Internally I grimaced at her ideas; who attends a _ninja_ academy to not be a _ninja_ , apparently Akari. But, knowing myself, I embodied a leaf and fluttered with the wind. Maybe I'm just too compliant, I am wind affinity after all.

Akari began shoving her way to the front and loudly insisted she and I were to be the first to enter the class. Of course she also, very publicly, adorned her hair with a red bow. I followed suit and instantly a distinction between us, Akari and I, and them, our classmates, was made. Sadly I can't make this up, the antics of pre-pubescent teens still baffles me. Everything was to be right, except Akari and I could not be the first to enter the classroom because our group of thirty was filtered into two classes. Miraculously, depending on your viewpoint, I remained with Akari.

The next moments were filled with different kids getting sorted into different classes. To my dismay no head garments were singing. Akari and I took the middle seats and discussed everyone, obnoxiously, as they walked through the door.

"Her neck's too long."

"Do you _see_ his shirt."

"They look so gross."

"She wishes she could be me."

"He's cute."

Cute reminds me of things that are sweet, like candy or dogs. Neji parallels neither. I could've sworn he didn't attend the entrance ceremony. Nevertheless the room grew cold as soon as he entered. He was poised, elegant, focused, almost too perfect. He passed by us and shot me a glance.

"Oh I think he likes you," Akari squealed.

Far from the truth, one can only retract so much in a day. Finally our teacher entered; he was a stout man. Mustache, black hair, arm and facial scars, pretty basic if you ask me. I bet half the classroom thought the same judging by their reactions. That is until he slammed his fist and desecrated his chair. I could just imagine him screaming: 'playtime's over./

He started in a clear tone, "do you all know what all shinobi have in common? Every shinobi will die. You all are going to die."

Everyone shook. No, I wasn't scared for my life – poppycock, I was disturbed that our 'teacher' maintained such a calm facade. Do you ever feel like things get 'real' in life. For example, a switch seems to go off in your head and you get a sensation. It starts like a faucet, trickling with water. This sensation nips your heels before ascending, slowly, until coaxing your throat like wax; eventually, those trickles merge into a stream. Twice I can name the onset of 'this' reality, the first being the demon attack and the second transpiring as the Hyuga affair. Easily this was third.

"If you're a ninja you will die, simple enough," our teacher continued. "All of you are ten, some slightly older or younger, but you've been permitted into _this_ academy. Had you not started here all of you would've been groomed into a ninja school starting earlier. No one ever told you that the Gion Shinobi Academy is the only school permitted to put students on a path to become jonin in six or less years after graduation. Had you went to the other schools, you'd be cleaning shit as genin for the rest of your lives.

He spoke sincerely. Everything he said made some level of sense, I've never really thought about other shinobi schools existing in Konoha. Sure, Konoha's a big village but I was under the perception that all the general shinobi population trained under one school thanks to the manga. Everyone can't be destined for greatness, some must toil while others prosper.

The rest of the period was filled with our teacher's rant of shinobi live. We never learned his name. Halfway through class I started to disengage from his speech so I began observing my classmates. I bounced from kid to kid, obviously skipping Neji, and saw nothing of interest. Well almost nothing. A girl seated to my bottom right piqued my attention. I couldn't compare her to anyone for she was something entirely new. Had she been a ghost? The overbearing color of her hair starkly contrasted the ivory tone of her skin. I whispered about her to Akari and she was baffled as well.

Our class reached a close and everyone was dismissed. Quickly Akari and I made a path to the girl.

"Are you new?" Akari questioned.

"I could say the same to you," the girl responded.

And that was the day our third, Sayori, was found.

They say that like-minded people congregate together, almost like a gaggle searching for completion. Cut our heads of and we'd be bound to run into each other. In my past lifetime I doubted friends could be met in an instant, but Sayori was the oddity to my old-time rules.

The three of us walked from the classroom, being the last to leave, and entered the streets of Konoha. Surely I thought we'd be leaving Sayori but to my surprise, she lived three houses away from mine.

"Tell me, why did you both enter the academy?" Sayori asked.

She quickly added she wasn't meaning to sound rude after seeing my reaction.

"I just want to be known," Akari said.

Sayori glanced at me and I shrugged, it was not fault of mine if Akari got herself too deep into the shinobi life.

"I always knew I was going to be a kunoichi," I started. Akari looked uninterested but for the briefest of moments, I think I saw a twinkling in Sayori's eyes. "My father _was_ a shinobi and my sister just got promoted to chunin. I guess I just want to be strong."

One cannot claim they've been reincarnated into a foreign land without seeming delusional, sadly, but my overall goals were still relatively true to my 'actual' aspirations. Satisfied, we all continued our track. Sayori revealed she joined the academy to gain the inheritance of her clan. She was a clan head but from a minor clan not affiliated with shinobi. I wouldn't call her people merchants, but 'aristocrat' would be more fitting. Her parents wanted her to have some form of shinobi training so she could defend herself, but she never told us how much training she was to receive; though I doubt this mattered to Akari, for she pounced at the idea of a new 'wealth' outlet.

Soon our banter shifted from anxious feelings of the upcoming days to subjects appropriate for pre-pubescent girls. We began to split off on our different directions but Akari stopped us all.

"Before we go I wanted to say something," Akari rocked. She looked nervous, how could anything be weighing her? "Al-All three are girls who the others are goin' to envy, so we need to stay together."

"Yeah . . . yeah, what if we made a group?" Sayori questioned.

I could already foresee the path before me. I admit, I'm a curious creature, so I took the first step.

"Fine so we're a clique," I stated.

Both girls nodded in approval. Akari handed Sayori a bow, I had long since removed mine, and motioned for us to move towards her.

"Inclusive only," she stated.

Soon thereafter the days merged into weeks. I'm not going to lie the academy was boring, I mean _really_ boring. I didn't have to hide my intellect because I was shooting for the best in class, so there was no mental disparity, I simply did my best on everything. The downside to this was that I wasn't doing anything challenging, everything was review: grammar, addition, multiplication. Teacher didn't mention anything about chakra. But, to my delight, the books we studied from would be used for the next three years. This meant that advanced coursework and jutsus were in the book.

I recall one evening at home that I was skimming through the book and tried to research passages about the graduation techniques. Being in a shinobi school I should have guessed the passages about the 'graduation three' would be locked, more-so locked with a seal. However, the chakra section was completely accessible. As was a section denoting political relations between villages and a limited passage about genjutsu.

My next days in class were spent ignoring teacher and reading those advanced sections. The chakra theory was nothing new, the section covered the basics like molding and accessing chakra. I was surprised to even see a few notes about elemental jutsu; yet, I was confused when I reached a page stating that yin and yang chakra existed, but it went into no detail.

To my delight, the political section was very informative. The section held only minor data on each nation. Realistically this was no bingo book, but it was enough to keep my mind from going idle.

The other parts of academy life were integrated with clique antics. I'm ashamed to admit how I acted with Sayori and Akari, but authority _feels_ good. Just the simple notion of knowing I was 'better' than one was enough to usurp my mind. Still, us being kids meant our antics weren't complex or horrendous, we resorted to basic tactics. Name calling, rumor spreading, gossiping, all 'kiddish' nonsense.

"Like I was saying, he's definitely in my top five," Sayori said. I mused over her, uninterested in her rhetoric.

"You can't be serious? _His_ eyes look like puke, how could you even," Akari wailed.

" _He_ is my brother," a third voice chimed. Bad choice on her part, I almost felt sorry for her . . . almost.

"Well you should blame your parents for making you both ugly," Akari spat. I started chuckling but stopped when I noticed the entire class went silent. Akari continued, "what, there's nothing wrong with stating a fact. I'm not mean just real."

Class continued as usual but I had an uncanny feeling that the nameless girl was fantasizing about Akari's demise. Teacher started to announce something, that for once, drew my attention – monthly assessment.

"I'll keep saying this until I'm blue in the face but all of you aren't enrolled in a normal shinobi academy. You are crafted to be the very best . . . no . . . you will be the best. An assessment has been issued to reveal your current standings in this class," teacher stated.

"So a placement exam," I interrupted.

"Precisely. Although your rank may waiver with time, be warned that your final placements will determine the entirety of your careers as shinobi. Dismissed," he said.

We all nodded. Some left the room shuttering, but I felt determined. Something, most likely my conscious, kept pestering me that my 'time' was now. I wouldn't say elated but I felt pretty damn confident about these assessments. Hell I doubt Neji could take me.

The day passed and went as the next was conceived. I hardly noticed the clique on my way to the academy, too many things were passing through my mind. What would be on the test? What if I had to perform jutsu? Was there going to be a spar? Nevertheless nothing would foil me.

We entered the class and every desk was coated in white. Papers or scrolls?

"You have an hour to complete the knowledge assessment. No shinobi material will be present on it, begin."

True to teachers words everything was basic knowledge, also known as 'elementary knowledge.' I flew through each question, it would embarrassing if something like finding the lowest common denominator tripped me up. I finished in twenty minutes; well truthfully I finished in ten but spent time double checking my work. I looked around and saw Neji also finishing; though, out the corner of my eye I saw another girl pop her head up and scan the room. Her features were quite small and any expression I could have saw was buried behind her thick hoodie.

To everyone's dismay, sans myself, the second assessment was also a test. But it differed from the first because it covered general knowledge about shinobi life. My response to this was similar to the first, nothing too puzzling. What shinobi wouldn't know what a kekkei genkai or genjutsu was? Suddenly time was up and teacher moved to the next test.

"Finished. Despite being a shinobi academy we won't be testing ninjutsu or genjutsu," he called.

His pause was accompanied by many sighs. What would no . . . what could I perform? Chakra strings, maybe control exercises.

Teacher continued, "But, the next assessment will be an accuracy test with shinobi tools. Everyone will test for his aptitude with shuriken and kunai. Following will be the final assessment."

The entire class was ushered outside, the weather wasn't particularly breezy – in fact there was no wind. Perfect, these were perfect conditions for an accuracy test. But of course I'd never trained with a shuriken nor kunai, thank you Hyuga clan.

"Akari first," teacher instructed.

Akari rose and was positioned in front of two targets, both around my body length. Two overlapping circles, red and white, were painted on three spots of the target: the head, the torso, and the pelvis. As soon as Akari gripped the weapons I knew she would miss. Perhaps this was my advantage, if I could hold weapons right surely they'd stick. I could just be too optimistic, technique is only half the battle.

"Zero," teacher yelled. Soon my fellow classmates were called to stand trial: the plaintiff – shuriken, the jury – kunai, and of course the judge – Teacher-san. Everyone was found guilty, in other words teacher continued to yell zero's and one's after each student. Those lucky enough to receive a one at least stuck a weapon into the target, but nowhere near the circles. And then Neji stood trial. Neji's a special case, I'd even say he acted like the glove to the Simpson trial.

"Five," teacher yelled. Neji returned to his spot despite all the attention being on him. To make matters worse, I was called next. The kunai was easiest to grip so I started with it. I didn't know how to throw it so I released it in a slap like motion, by grace alone it stuck on the outer-most ring of the circles. Teacher awarded me a three for that effort. For the shuriken I imagined it as a 'Frisbee.' My mental correlation must have been correct because I received a five.

I wasn't last but I was too elated to care about the others. Finally I was on my way to greatness.

"Final exam," teacher yelped. By now everyone was exhausted, some were dragging, but I felt anxious. Who would I be paired against. "Everyone will undergo a one on one spar with a classmate. Even if you lose you will be awarded points for how well you execute techniques."

Neji was called first, how I felt sorry for his opponent. In mere seconds the boy was face-down on the ground crying out in pain. Hm, I thought it would be longer? I only recall Neji throwing a kick, maybe he did more. Following Neji was Sayori who managed to hold her own against a larger girl. Sayori wasn't anything special, but I would rate her efforts a bit above average. Again the number of my classmates dwindled until I was called last. Before me was the girl I'd seen finish the test alongside Neji, physical she didn't look to be much but it's grossly inaccurate to rate a shinobi by his appearance.

"Begin," teacher yelled.

I braced myself but her stance looked . . . open. Maybe if I –

"Tenten loses."

I'm sorry what. I opened my eyes and sure enough I was flat on back, sprawled on the ground. Was I drugged?

"God . . . Tenten, can you hear me!" Akari cried. Seriously what happened.

"What happened," I winced. I tried lifting my head and instantly regretted the decision. My temple pulsed forcing my eyes shut.

"That girl, sh-she was incredible," I heard Sayori voice. I felt her and Akari lift me. "As soon as teacher started the match she knocked you out. She's so creepy to, I bet she'd beat Neji."

"Did you all see that"

"No way Tenten got beat that quick"

"Who was that girl"

"Tenten got bodied"

"It was so quick"

"I'd be so embarrassed"

"All of you shut up, like any of you would do better," Akari yelled.

I'm thankful that my eyes were closed because no saw my hurt. I was at a loss, I'm _supposed_ to be good, I was _supposed_ to win, I was _supposed_ to be the number one kunoichi. Shit. Wh-What if I don't get put on Team Guy. I'd, I'd be erased from the plot. What if I'm the dead last. I just . . .

"Tenten everything's alright just calm down," Sayori whispered. I opened my eyes and saw I was back in the classroom. My breathing seemed off, I panicked.

"The rankings are posted outside but they are always subject to change. Next week will be the official start to strength and conditioning training as well as chakra manifestation. Dismissed," teacher said.

I drug Sayori and Akari by their wrists so that we were the first out the class. Two scrolls had been posted outside and instantly everyone crowded around them. One scroll displayed male rankings and the second showed kunoichi. My eyes hovered at the bottom of the girls, it was irrational but who knows if I was last? Inwardly I rejoiced when I didn't see my name at the bottom, instantly I snaked my eyes up the list as if they were ascending a mountain. I found Sayori and Akari towards the middle of the class, slightly higher than most, but not at the top. Finally I saw the top name – Inuzuka, second – Tenten.

In fight or flight situations I've always branded myself as the self-preservation type. This situation as no different, I took off from the building leaving my friends.

"Tenten," I heard behind me.

Waves of . . . of different emotions overcame me. It was all new. Anger – how _dare_ I be taken down so quickly. Guilt – I didn't train enough. Rage – revenge would come to her. Grief– could I, could I even be number one? Something wet coated my cheeks, never was I a girl to openly cry in public. I saw my house and darted inside, internally I was happy no one was home.

Between my bouts of tears and external screams I saw a note on my counter. 'Four years too late.' I scanned the house with my chakra and picked up a second signature, damn.

"I heard that you're rare."

I turned to see the giant in my house.

"wind affinity," we said in unison.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hopefully not too many OC's. When the main plot starts the number of OC's will be reduced. Also, I don't like clear cut 'good-guy' heroes, everyone's bound to some moral dilemma once or twice.

Swell: It's swell to see people review, favorite, follow, add this story to a community, and read this work. Please continue to support this story.


End file.
